Limerencia
by Lady Delamort
Summary: Fue como un fragmento de segundo, en el auge de la impulsividad y el dolor, cuando por su propia voluntad escogió su sentencia.
1. ¡Saludos, Fandom de JSHK!

Antes de comenzar con lo que podría decirse que es el escrito que más hate podría recibir en mi vida. Okey no, pongámonos serios, a lo que vamos.

Antes de todo quería dar una pequeña presentación, el evento no me lo pedía y tampoco quiero alargarme mucho.

He decidido participar en el reto en Wattpad llamado _**Día de los No-Enamorados**_ de la cuenta **MotinFanficker** en honor a este próximo 14 de Febrero. Me pareció una temática de lo más interesante y con mi auge en el manga y anime de Jibaku no Shonen Hanako-kun, he decidido que mi libro se centrara en esto, pero con unas cuantas particularidades.

El evento no me dice absolutamente nada sobre universos alternos, por lo que asumiré que puedo manejarlos, ¡pero no se preocupen! No es algo tan complejo. 

Si al terminar de leer este libro, usted desea tirarme piedras, le pido que se anote y haga una fila como persona civilizada para que pueda llevarse la ejecución de la mejor manera posible. Ándale, no somos unos salvajes (???).

Recuerda que si tú te encuentras en una clase de relación similar o que te haga daño, procura alejarte y resolverlo lo más rápido posible. Este tipo de relaciones resultan de lo más desgastantes y peligrosas, no solamente en el ámbito romántico, sino también de amistad y laboral. Anden con cuidado, calabacitas, quiéranse, protéjanse que ustedes merecen ser felices. 

**Generalidades**.

**Fandom**:

Jibaku Shonen Hanako-kun/ Toilet Bound Hanako-kun.

**Protagonista**:

Yashiro Nene.

**Pareja**:

Yugi Tsukasa x Yashiro Nene. Leve Yugi Amane x Yashiro Nene.

**Advertencia**:

Universo alternativo contemporáneo. Pareja tóxica.

**Dinámica**:

Shortfic. Capítulos con relación entre sí y una misma línea de los hechos. Cada capítulo va escrito en honor a los temas asignados del reto.

**Duración**:

Siete capítulos.

¡Espero que ante todo, disfruten la lectura! 

*Les deja tecito, botanas y una cómoda almohada para la espalda*. Gracias de antemano por entrar a este libro y darme la oportunidad de deslumbrarte. 

_Lady off~!_


	2. 1

_Eres mi preciada amiga. _

Yashiro Nene siempre ha sido una chica impulsiva para el romance. Siendo la mejor amiga de la joven con mayor cantidad de pretendientes en toda la academia Kamome era inevitable para ella no poder fantasear con el lugar de su compañera, rodeada de tantos jóvenes que aclamaran su belleza, que valoraran su compañía y le profesaban un infinito amor.

Lamentablemente para ella, no era el caso ni por asomo.

Fracaso tras fracaso, noviazgos tan fugaces o bromas de mal gusto para ver qué tan desesperada estaba, donde ella caía irremediablemente con toda la ingenuidad del mundo sin siquiera poder imaginar su verdadero desenlace; todo aquello había puesto a la joven albina en una situación de lo más deprimente. ¿Tan gracioso era verla llorar? ¿Cómo podían satisfacerse de su vergüenza?

Y es que ella no podía hacer uso de razón cuando le zampaban una cara bonita enfrente. Era un caso perdido. Por más vueltas que le diera no podía concebir que una persona con facciones delicadas y una encantadora sonrisa podía llegar a ser tan maliciosa y de engañosas intenciones, al final, solamente le buscaban para beneficiarse de algo y no porque quisieran realmente estar con ella.

¿Qué estaba haciendo mal?

—¿Otra vez en las estrellas, Starlight?

Se acomodó en el escritorio de su pupitre, apoyando su barbilla en la palma de su zurda para poder ver al joven que yacía a su lado. Yugi Amane sonreía sereno a sabiendas que había captado la atención sin dejar de contar el capital con la vista.

Siendo el tesorero del salón era usual para el peli-negro quedarse después de clases administrando el dinero de los alumnos y anotando las cantidades que se adquirían para cualquier actividad, haciendo cuentas para poder administrarlo de la mejor manera. Un arduo trabajo pero qué tal parecía que no era ningún inconveniente para el joven, a él le resultaba tan intuitivo y relajante como ponerse a contar estrellas en el cielo.

—¿Cuánto te hace falta? —Cuestionó desviando el tema, al igual que le pasaba una franela para que se limpiara los anteojos que recién estaba quitándose al sentir una pequeña molestia.

—Ya poco... ah, gracias —Le mando un guiño por su atención, Yashiro solamente rió desganada, pero divertida—. ¿Te pasa algo?

—Hey, Amane-kun, sal conmigo.

—Seguro —respondió como si nada, regresando su atención a su responsabilidad.

La albina no pudo evitar hacer una mueca ante su automática respuesta, desviando su mirada de nuevo hacia el panorama fuera de la ventana del aula sin ver realmente a un punto en especial.

Amane había sido su mejor amigo desde primaria, podía recordar claramente como este le había ayudado a tener un acercamiento con el "amor de su vida" de aquel tiempo, el hermano mayor de su amigo Kou, Minamoto Teru. Por supuesto, las cosas no habían salido para nada bien y con el dolor de su alma había dejado de insistir en consolidar una relación con su senpai. El lado bueno de aquel desastroso incidente era que sus esfuerzos mutuos e inevitables interacciones había convertido a los dos pequeños en un gran dúo. Amane estaba para ella siempre en sus intentos por lograr alcanzar la relación de sus sueños, al igual que era su hombro consolador al momento de sus fracasos. Era un gran amigo, como le gustaría tener un novio como él.

Más de una vez, había intentado afianzar una relación más profunda con su mejor amigo, salir con quien consideras tu casi hermano y protector no podía ser tan malo como sonaba; en el fondo, admitía que Amane era un chico genial y no tendría ningún problema teniendo un novio como él pese a no ser nunca lo que hubiera esperado de una pareja. Muy atlético, cordial y afable, al igual que podía ser la persona más burlona y traviesa cuando se lo proponía.

Regreso su vista hacia el mayor de los Yugi en el instante en que este ajustaba sus anteojos. Si él mantuviera todo el tiempo ese semblante serio y amable, podría sobrellevarlo como pareja mejor. Pero no era el caso, ella amaba la sonrisa de Amane, no sería justo pedirle algo así por algo que no era su problema.

—¿Acaso te volvieron a rechazar? —interrogó sin sensibilidad sin siquiera voltear a verla.

Y luego estaba _ese_ detalle. Sus rechazos habían sido tantos y cada vez menos realistas que Amane simplemente había dejado de tomárselos en serio, era como si ella se hubiera vuelto una bufona a sus ojos. Y aquello no podía más que causarle dolor, era como si él asumiera que cada fracaso había dejado de dolerle por la reiteración del mismo, pero en realidad, cada uno dolía más que el anterior abriendo poco a poco una herida en su alma que no tenía idea de cuándo o cómo podría sanarse.

No se volvía más resistente, cada repudio la quebraba más.

—No...

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que tienes? —inquirió un tanto más serio guardando el dinero en una bolsa de papel donde tenía inscrito el nombre de su profesor—. Te notó algo rara.

—Amane-kun, sal conmigo —insistió de regreso queriendo desviar aquello que le acongojaba.

—Ya te dije que si —respondió nuevamente en un segundo frunciendo su ceño algo extrañado.

—Sal conmigo, por favor...

Sellando la bolsa con una calcomanía para asegurar su contenido, Amane se giró con lentitud hacia ella, contemplando con una expresión de lo más indescifrable. Sus orbes dorados miraron de arriba a abajo a su amiga de pie junto al pupitre, ¿en qué momento se había levantado? No recordaba haber escuchado la silla moverse.

—¿Yashiro?

—Por favor...

—Yashiro, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás llorando? —cuestionó entrando en pánico ignorando la suave y resquebraja voz de su amiga por centrarse en las largas lágrimas que se desprendían de sus ojos bermellón.

—Valgo la pena, ¿verdad? Sal conmigo...

¿Ella tenía sus virtudes, cierto? ¿Había algo bueno en ella, cierto? Entonces, ¿por qué nadie quería quedarse con ella? ¿Por qué siempre la desechaban en la mínima oportunidad? Si era Amane quien le acompañaba ahora, seguramente podría sentirse mejor. Podría sentirse valiosa, podría sentirse segura que alguien la protegería, la cuidaría... la amara.

—Hey... tranquila, ya paso... —Con delicadeza en su actuar y en su voz, Amane mimó la plateada melena de su amiga esperando que se tranquilizara.

Pero, ¿y si entones Amane tampoco la soportaba? ¿Y si él tampoco estaba dispuesto a permanecer a su lado? ¿Podría perder a su amigo? Todos sus noviazgos habían sido un fracaso, ¿él se iría también a su larga lista de desaciertos?

Quería pensar que no. Anhelaba que esta vez no fuera equivocarse.

—Amane-kun... —susurró haciéndose un ovillo en sus brazos, el chico la envolvió de inmediato con cariño—. Seamos novios...

Entonces, las caricias se detuvieron en seco.

Nene levantó su cabeza alarmada de sentirlo tan tenso, alejándose un poco de su cuerpo. El joven no puso ninguna resistencia a su alejamiento.

—¿Ama-?

—¿De esto se trata tu llanto? —Nene retrocedió un tanto asustada de su tono hostil tan inusual de su amigo—. ¿Ahora quieres intentar jugar conmigo? ¿Tan poco te importan mis sentimientos?

_«¿Qué?»._

—Amane-kun, ¿qué estás diciendo? —cuestionó un tanto nerviosa por la intensa mirada que le dedicaba su mejor amigo.

Habían muchas sensaciones que le transmitían sus ojos que siempre le miraban con calidez y aprecio. Ahora más bien parecían encendidos en molestia y... dolor.

—Me preocupó por ti y ahora sales con esto. No es posible...

—No entiendo... —negó con su cabeza, abrazándose a sí misma para auto-consolarse del frío que había brotado en su cuerpo al alejarse de la calidez de su amigo—. En verdad no entiendo...

—¿Te gusto? —preguntó con seriedad clavándole la mirada directo a sus ojos escarlata. Nene no pudo responder de inmediato ante la perplejidad—. ¿Ahora estas enamorada de mí? ¿Tan de la nada? ¿Cuando surgieron tus sentimientos por mí? ¿Qué es lo que te gusta de mí? ¿En verdad quieres que yo sea tu pareja?

—S-Si —respondió sonrojándose por su pequeña confesión, no sabía muy bien cómo responder a lo demás, pero si deseaba que Amane estuviera con ella.

El chico sonrió de una manera irónica e incrédula que hizo retorcer las tripas de Yashiro. No le creía, no la estaba tomando en serio.

_«Basta». _Suplico sintiendo sus ojos arder de nuevo. _«No seas así, detente... Tú no»._

—Tú estarías feliz con cualquiera, ¿no es así? Puedo ser yo u otra persona. En verdad eso no te importa...

Yashiro abrió sus labios para negar la cruda afirmación de su amigo, más este hizo un ademán con su mano para silenciarla. Aún no había terminado de expulsarlo todo.

—No te importa como yo me siento, como me pude haber sentido con tu petición... Solamente quieres complacer tu vacío.

—¡Amane-kun! ¡Eso no es cierto! —Envuelta en pánico, dejó a un lado sus nervios y se lanzó rápidamente a negarlo todo.

La triste sonrisa en el rostro de su mejor amigo le indicó que había metido la pata. Le había hecho un daño irremediable, ¿por qué había tenido que pedir eso? ¿Por qué Amane estaba tan afectado por su petición?

Quería resolverlo todo de ya, pero las palabras simplemente no salían de su boca. Sus ojos estaban clavados en la sombría expresión de Amane.

—No puedo aceptar esa clase de relación, Yashiro. Eres mi más preciada amiga. No quiero arr-arruinar esto. Yo en serio te...

Sintió como si una alargada cuerda tensada fuera jalada con fuerza en su pecho, de un lado a otro, entre la culpa, el dolor, la decepción y una vez más, el rechazo.

Amane tampoco la quería de esa forma.

—¡Lo siento! —exclamó de golpe interrumpiendo al chico—. Esto nunca pasó, descuida. Yo entiendo.

—¿Yash-?

—¡Me adelantare! ¡Discúlpame, Amane!

Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, tomo su bolso y salió disparada lejos del salón tan rápido como le daban sus gruesas piernas.

_«Tonta. Tan tonta»._ Se reprendió tallándose el rostro con el dorso de la mano, haciendo un vano intento por detener sus lágrimas y que el nudo en su garganta desaparecía.

¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Cómo había podido abusar de la confianza de Amane sobre ella pidiéndole algo tan egoísta?

Por ella, la tierra podría tragársela.

Si Amane tampoco era capaz de amarla, estaba segura que nadie más lo haría.

Y en su egoísmo, podría haber echado a perder la amistad que tanto amaba.

¡Pero que tonta!

—¡AY! ¡Oye! ¡Por algo tienes los oj...! ¿Piernas de rábano?

Sus voces tan similares y distintas a la vez. Amane tan dulce y apasionado, y luego él, tan impulsivo y chillón.

—Tengo prisa, Tsukasa —expulsó rápidamente reincorporándose del choque donde ambos habían terminado tumbados en el piso.

—¿Estas llorando, Nene-Chan?

—Tengo que irme, gusto en verte —agregó rodeando al menor de los Yugi para poder continuar con su huida, Tsukasa se le interpuso de frente.

—¿Qué pasa?

Más que empático y bienhechor, Tsukasa estaba curioso. Sus indolentes y grandes ojos estaban fijos en el tembloroso cuerpo de la albina, quien apenas y parecía tener fuerzas para responder.

El grito de su hermano mayor llamando a la chica le resultó aún más interesante y cuando Yashiro cambió su expresión a una de pánico indescriptible, pegó una pequeña risilla.

—Ven —La tomó del brazo y comenzó a jalarla en una dirección que él conocía muy bien—. Si te quedas plantada ahí, te encontrará.

La albina se dejó guiar cuál títere al haberse quedado completamente paralizada al escuchar la voz agitada de Amane. No quería hablar con él en ese momento, no deseaba escuchar sus argumentos. Solamente quería volver a casa y encerrarse para poder llorar sin desconsuelo con libertad.

Por lo que al verse en medio de un maid café con el hermano gemelo del chico que quería evitar, era la cosa más extraña y dolorosa que podía pasarle en ese preciso momento.

—Dos capuchinos, Sakura-Chan~.

La cantarina voz de Tsukasa le hizo caer en cuenta que habían llegado a atenderlos, pero aunque su senpai estaba enfrente tomando la orden, no pudo decir nada.

—Así que hoy no viniste solo... —comentó por mera cortesía la de cabellos verdes con esa expresión seria que siempre tenía.

—¡Así es~! —Tsukasa le revolvió el cabello de Yashiro sin mucha delicadeza, más en su perplejidad esta no pudo articular palabra—. ¡Así que hazlos con mucho cariño para honrar la ocasión!

Sakura rodó los ojos con exasperación para luego clavar su atención en la albina.

—Bienvenida, espero que sea de tu agrado —Una diminuta sonrisa amable brotó en los labios de la peli-verde antes de retirarse.

—Hey, Nene-Chan~ —Le llamo tomando una larga hebra de su cabello y comenzando a hacerle una trenza—. ¿Por qué llorabas? Me preocupe...

—No es... nada...

Los orbes dorados de Tsukasa le observaba un tanto compasivos, como si en verdad estuviera preocupado por ella. Yashiro se estremeció por su gesto en más de un sentido.

Para la albina tener ese tipo de conversaciones con él resultaban en verdad excéntricas, Tsukasa no era precisamente del tipo sentimental. Al igual que le era un tanto masoquista permanecer a su lado teniendo un rostro tan similar al chico que quería evitar en estos momentos.

Más no supo bien si era por esa familiaridad que tenía con Amane o si era la voz suave y preocupada con la que se había dirigido a ella, que Nene terminó soltándole toda la sopa con lujo de detalles con la necesidad de desahogarse a flor de piel.

Uno, dos, tres... No supo con exactitud cuántos capuchinos llegaron a sus manos, solamente sabía que el sabor equilibrado entre amargo y dulce eran el analgésico perfecto para su lista desdichada de amores no correspondidos. Tsukasa la escuchaba en silencio con seguramente el único capuchino que él había pedido en toda la tarde, jamás hubiera imaginado que el otro gemelo sería tan bueno escuchando.

—Y... Y... ahora... ya no sé cómo... ver... a Amane...-kun... —confesó en medio de tantas lágrimas, mocos y olor a café.

El chico le tendió un pañuelo sin decirle nada todavía. Sus ojos se mantenían fijamente sobre ella, muy abiertos y sorprendidos. A él tampoco se le había pasado por la cabeza que pasaría el resto de la tarde escuchando las anécdotas no tan graciosas de una chica con el corazón roto.

—Es una pena... —Habló finalmente el chico al ver como la albina se había tranquilizado un poco—. Oye, ¿y si tú y yo nos hacemos novios?

—Tsukasa, no es gracioso —contesto frunciendo su ceño, ¿se estaba burlando de ella?

—¡No es broma! —exclamó estallando en risas por un pequeño lapso—. Nunca he tenido novia y tú ya has tenido muchos. ¡Somos el dúo perfecto!

—Tsukasa... —advirtió afilando un poco la mirada deseando que el chico dejara esto de una vez.

—¡Te trataré bien y estaré para ti! A decir verdad, tú siempre me has gustado —agregó despreocupado ignorando cada advertencia de la chica—. No te voy a dejar y te mimare, ¿serías feliz con eso?

Yashiro titubeó, eso era precisamente lo que Amane le había reclamado, que había buscado sólo su felicidad en la compañía del otro sin importarle los sentimientos del contrario.

—¿Y tú...? —Tsukasa ladeó su cabeza sin comprender—. ¿Serías feliz con mi compañía?

—¡Por supuesto!

Las lágrimas regresaron a los ya cansados ojos de Yashiro, ¿esto en serio era verdad...? ¿Podía creer en sus palabras...?

—Lloras mucho, ¿sabes? —Habiéndose agotado las servilletas en esa mesa, Tsukasa estiró su mano para robar las de la mesa de la par y se las tendió a la albina—. ¿Entonces? ¿Me aceptas?

—S-S...

—¿Eh? ¡No te escucho, mi amor!

El corazón de la albina dio un vuelco ante el tono cariñoso del chico.

—¡S-Si! ¡Dije que si!

—¡Perfecto, cariño! Ahora una fotografía.

Tsukasa sacó el celular de su bolsillo y se posicionó al lado de la chica, estirando su brazo para poder tomarse una Selfie.

—¡Sonríe, linda! —exclamó pegando una gran sonrisa a su cámara.

La albina hizo un intento por imitarlo, más el remolino de emociones seguía desencadenado y sólo pudo mostrar los dientes apenas, era una foto un tanto deprimente, pero aún así...

—¡Saliste tan linda! —añadió dándole un fugaz beso en mejilla y preparando el post para subirlo a sus redes sociales.

... a él le había parecido linda.

Sintió su rostro arder, escondiéndolo entre sus manos como si pudiera disipar la vergüenza.

Tsukasa no era para nada su tipo. Era lo último que se le hubiera ocurrido.

Lo contemplo todo contento con su fotografía y no pudo evitar esbozar una suave sonrisa sincera.

No era para nada su tipo, pero quizás, no era tan malo como pensaba.

**[...]**

**Temática 1:**

**Frienzone.**


	3. 2

_Eres la única para mí._

Con tan sólo dos meses de noviazgo oficial, Yashiro debía darse cuenta de que algo iba mal.

Pero no lo hizo. O al menos, simuló no darse cuenta de ello.

Los rumores sobre su repentina unión conmocionaron a varios de sus compañeros de clase, incluso los de diferentes cursos. Yugi Tsukasa era una persona muy conocida en toda la Academia, pero no precisamente por las mismas razones que su noble hermano mayor.

Conflictivo, infantil y manteniéndose en un delicado desequilibrio entre volverse un bully o solamente ser un bravucón de lo más burlón, eran algunos de los títulos que tenía el menor de los Yugi.

Por lo que emparejar a alguien como él con la dulce y energética primer al mando del club de jardinería, era algo que sacaba de onda a cualquiera que lo escuchara.

Miraban a Tsukasa entrar al salón de su novia con su típica sonrisa amplia, como si se burlara del mundo, y se quedaba a su lado el resto del receso, acaparándola por completo. A veces, el mismo chico sacaba su mano desde la ventana de su salón para saludar a la albina durante sus tiempos en el jardín con sus compañeros, robando su atención total sin ningún esfuerzo. Todos les observaban salir juntos con el grupo de amigos del chico. Y aún así, no podían creerlo.

Los rumores rápidamente etiquetaron el noviazgo como una broma, un reto o un desesperado intento de la chica por llamar la atención del hermano mayor, pues para ojos de su curso entero, ellos terminarían siendo pareja en cualquier momento, pero en su lugar, sin que nadie supiera dar una explicación firme, Yashiro estaba con el otro gemelo. Mientras que el tiempo continuaba transcurriendo sin que el mayor de los hermanos reaccionara u opinara al respecto.

Más bien, Amane se mantenía alejado de ellos con un semblante un tanto sombrío. Y para su grupo de amigos en común con la de pelo de plata, un poco aterrador. Sin embargo, nunca dijo que era lo que pensaba sobre el emparejamiento o que es lo que sabía de la situación. Nada era capaz de abrir los labios de Yugi Amane.

—¡¿Pero, qué carajos?!

Y esperaba poder mantenerlos cerrados, pero su mejor amigo le estaba haciendo las cosas más difíciles.

—Mina-chan, no grites en el salón de clases —habló Aoi sonriéndole un poco nerviosa al chico rubio, de haber sabido que el chico reaccionaría de una forma escandalosa hubiera esperado otro momento para informarle lo que sabía sobre el noviazgo de Yashiro, aunque ni ella misma sabía como explicárselo.

Kou volteó a verla con una expresión de lo más anonadada, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido por completo y él fuera el único capaz de moverse.

—¿Incluso tú estás de acuerdo con esto? —cuestionó Kou apretando los dientes y viendo sin siquiera disimular la espalda de Yashiro quien se encontraba en su puesto escuchando alguna tontería que hacía reír a Tsukasa.

Kou podía asegurar que el menor de los Yugi tenía un humor negro y un tanto dañino. Aunque no podía confirmarlo por más que quisiera, nunca había tenido interés en convivir con él pese a haberlo visto en varias ocasiones cuando iba a su casa a hacer trabajos con su hermano.

Un año había pasado en el extranjero visitando a su familia y estudiando en una localidad cercana de la zona, apenas teniendo contacto de vez en cuando con sus amigos al estar pendiente de las exigencias de su familia para implementarlo al negocio familiar. Un año, solamente había estado exactamente 365 días lejos de la Academia Kamome y al regresar se encontraba... ¡¿esto?!

Su querida senpai emparejada con un tipo que lo ponía de lo más nervioso. Bien, no había sido gracioso, pero si le decían que era una broma podía echarse a carcajear como hiena durante media hora si tan sólo le decían que no era verdad.

Su mirada estaba clavada en Amane, exigente y con la pregunta tallada en todo su rostro. El de cabello azabache lo volteo de reojo por un segundo, su expresión neutral y mirada de lo más fría le paralizó el corazón, provocando que volviera a latir hasta que Amane regresara su atención al libro que tenía en sus manos. Tal vez era su imaginación, pero tenía la impresión que su amigo había estado leyendo la misma página por mucho tiempo sin ser capaz de concentrarse para pasar a las posteriores.

—No se trata de que este de acuerdo, pero... —retomó Aoi buscando la mirada de su amiga con un semblante un tanto afligido, fracasando sin remedio—, no es como si pudiera hacer algo.

—Claro que puedes hacer algo —farfulló Kou, era tan obvio, estaba tan claro, ¿por qué todos se hacían las cabezas duras cómo para no decirlo?—. Hay qu-

—¿No dirás algo estúpido cómo hacer que terminen o sí? —Afilado y directo, Akane se sentó junto a la preciosa chica de largos cabellos azules y coletas, cambiando su semblante serio a uno de lo más amigable—. Aoi-Chan, traje tu almuerzo~ —La aludida sonrió en agradecimiento.

Al notar que solamente había recibido silencio por parte del joven Minamoto, Aoi se llevó una mano a los labios y la otra la colocó sobre el hombro del rubio, como si con esa simple acción pudiera detener cualquier idea loca que pudiera aflorarse dentro de su cabeza, más el chico entendió a la primera y cerró sus labios.

Tal vez... ¿estaba precipitándose? Él apenas acababa de llegar, Nene le había recibido de lo más cariñosa, como si todo estuviera en orden; por supuesto, eso había sido hasta que la acompaño al salón de clases y notar que Amane ya no se encontraba en el asiento detrás de la chica, habiéndose movido prácticamente al otro extremo, como si quisiera evitarla.

Le había parecido extraño, pero ver entrar al hermano menor al aula en la hora de receso, lo había descolocado. A partir de ese momento, tuvo la impresión que Yashiro Nene se había desconectado del mundo para enfrascarse en ponerle atención a su supuesto novio. Se había apenas despedido de él para luego ponerse atenta a lo que Tsukasa tenía que decir.

Quizás estaba actuando dolido por esa acción desinteresada de Yashiro, quizás sentía celos por el menor de los Yugi al haber conseguido algo que él desearía tener pero que por continuar posponiéndolo lo había perdido. Quizás se sentía frustrado, indomablemente molesto con Amane por no ser él quien mantenía una relación con la de cabellos platinados.

Aún podía escuchar su voz irónica el día en que le tocaba partir a su ciudad natal, burlándose de él por no haber podido confesarle sus sentimientos a la chica, de nuevo. Y que ahora Nene pasaría todo un año solamente con él, pudiendo entonces aspirar a concretar la relación que tanto anhelaba. Esto había deprimido al menor de los Minamoto, pero lo había aceptado, dándose por vencido y estando plenamente seguro que al regresar encontraría a ambos siendo pareja y si ello hacía feliz a su sentimental senpai, entonces él sería feliz sólo contemplando y acompañando. Nunca imagino encontrarlos separados y con un aire de no haberse hablado en varios días. Por lo que le resultaba inevitable no sentirse muy molesto con su amigo por haber permitido tal desenlace.

Yugi Amane era su mejor amigo, si. Pero también había sido su eterno rival en el amor, ambos miraban al otro con respeto y lo consideraban digno para acompañar a Yashiro a donde sea que fuese, consciente de que el otro la cuidaría bien. Siempre habían sido sólo ellos, por lo que no podía evitar mirar a Tsukasa como un vulgar intruso.

Gruño en respuesta al no poderle responder a Akane y sentirse en verdad mal por ponerse a pensar esas cosas. Ninguno de los dos había realmente intervenido en el juicio de Yashiro a la hora de escoger pareja y aunque su intención desde en un inicio había sido respetar su corazón y no presionarla, al no haberla aconsejado de la mejor forma habían permitido que se llevara una larga lista de decepciones. Se sentía como un pésimo amigo por no haberlo podido evitar y permitir que se le siguieran acumulando corazones rotos al corazón más hermoso que había visto.

Gruño de nuevo, esta vez más frustrado consigo mismo que con la situación. No tenía derecho a ponerse en esa posición si desde un inicio había hecho mal el trabajo de proteger a Nene. Y ahora que por fin había consolidado una pareja, tenía que respetarla.

Sus ojos se iluminaron levemente con la voz de la razón, volviendo a centrarse en Amane. ¿Acaso era esa su posición? ¿Por ello no intervenía pese a que no estaba de acuerdo del todo? ¿Se sentía también culpable?

Los dorados orbes del mencionado se enfrascaron un segundo en Minamoto Kou, como si hubiera podido conectarse con sus pensamientos. Sus mejillas se levantaron en una sonrisa triste antes de regresar a su libro intentando retomar la lectura.

Observó de nuevo al grupo de amigos de Yashiro. Aoi se mantenía a raya respetando la privacidad de la pareja con unos ojos un tanto heridos y culpables por no estar ahí junto a su amiga al sentirse incómoda con el círculo de amistad de su novio, mientras que Akane, consciente de lo inquieta de su amiga de la infancia, se mantenía a raya a su lado. Y luego el azabache que apenas y se dignaba a verlos al serle algo doloroso contemplar, pero que tratándose de su hermano menor y su mejor amiga, pese a la distancia que habían tomado desde aquel fatídico día, estaba al tanto que no podía hacer mucho si eso conllevaba dañarlos a ambos.

Y de último estaba él, Kou no tenía ni idea sobre cuál postura debía adoptar. ¿Quedarse con sus amigos y contemplar a su senpai de lejos? ¿O tragarse todo el malestar que sentía sobre ello y colocarse a su lado, fingiendo estar feliz por ella? Detestaba mentir, no quería mostrarse alegre por algo que desde el fondo de su corazón no lo hacía feliz. Sus ojos viajaron hasta volver a encontrarse con la espalda de Yashiro e hizo una mueca. No quería separarse de ella.

—Con permiso —emitió dando una pequeña reverencia, y tomando su merienda, se encaminó a sentarse en el pupitre vacío que estaba junto a su senpai.

Quería hablar con ella aunque no le hacía grato tener que sentarse junto a la antipática de Nanamine Sakura, el raro y un tanto acosador de Hyuuga Natsuhiko, el pequeño e infantil Tsukasa, y...

¿Shijima Mei?

Se detuvo a un par de pupitres antes de llegar donde yacía el grupo de Tsukasa descubriendo entonces la razón por la que este no dejaba de reír. Estaba platicando con la joven de intercambio, la talentosa y encantadora, Shijima Mei, quien estaba ocupando el puesto que Amane había dejado libre al pedir moverse.

Le parecía raro que una chica de agradable apariencia quisiera juntarse con el grupo de excéntricos amigos de Tsukasa, por lo que por mera curiosidad guardo su distancia observándolos a todos de manera individual.

Sin duda alguna, Yugi Tsukasa estaba poniéndole demasiada atención a Mei y está, pese a verse un poco inquieta por la cercanía del azabache, estaba correspondiendo la misma atención. Inconscientemente su mirada se posó en Yashiro, puesto que ese ambiente todo amigable entre esos dos no le parecía algo normal, buscando una silenciosa explicación de ello en el rostro de la albina.

Grande fue su sorpresa al percatarse de algo que en la euforia de la bienvenida no notó. Nene había arreglado su cabello, colocándose bonitos adornos. Luciendo un sencillo brillo labial y colocándose una pequeña base de maquillaje, que en su rostro de ángel nunca había necesitado, pero que ahora había comenzado a usar. Sus orbes ansiosos estaban clavados en Tsukasa, casi gritando porque voltease a verla, pero él nunca lo hacía, seguía enfrascado en continuar hablando con Shijima. ¿Acaso no había entrado al salón para ver a su novia?

El timbre de la Academia resonó, indicando que todos debían volver a sus grupos correspondientes. Inmediatamente, Nanamine y Hyuuga se levantaron despidiéndose de la albina, más el de pelo-negro se incorporó tomando la mano de Mei y dándole un fugaz beso en ella, guiñándole un ojo.

Yashiro se congeló, dejando su sonrisa prácticamente fragmentada y aunque luego su pareja se asomó a palparle la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír como si no hubiese hecho nada para dejarla en ese estado, no reaccionó. La albina movió su pupitre en silencio, retomando su puesto con movimientos de los más rígidos y una mirada un tanto sombría que no podía disimular.

Shijima Mei miraba a ambos con una cara de confusión y los pómulos rosados por la acción. Su desconcierto era genuino.

Kou rectifico su decisión, acercándose a tocarle el hombro a su senpai para llamar su atención. La albina casi se torció el cuello al girarse hacia él, el joven Minamoto tuvo que aplicar mucha fuerza de voluntad para no gritar del susto.

—S-Senpai... —La llamó sonriendo nervioso, más tratando de aplicarle algo de cariño a sus palabras—. Me gustaría hablar contigo después de clases, ¿se puede?

Continuando en su trance, Yashiro asintió y Kou sólo pudo retirarse del salón esperando ansiosamente poder hablar con ella.

La intención era puntual y concisa, tenía que saber de los labios de la chica lo que estaba pasando y si ella en verdad estaba de acuerdo, de no ser así... no sabía que era lo que haría, pero no debía dejarla si necesitaba ayuda. Ella siempre había estado dispuesta a asistirlo incluso cuando aparentemente no lo necesitaba. Quería regresarle ese cariño.

Pero no contaba con que la chica no estuviera presente en su salón ni en los pasillos aledaños al mismo a la hora de salida. ¿Se había olvidado de su petición?

La busco por un largo rato, preguntando a los jóvenes que se encontraba, pero nadie daba una referencia exacta de ello hasta que se tropezó con su amigo peli-rosa. Mitsuba había respondido atropelladamente que no sabía nada, pero esa manera tan extraña de confesarlo sólo le indicaba que si.

El rubio se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño, no pensaba dejarlo ir sino le ayudaba a encontrar a su senpai. Y a todo esto, ¿por qué se había ido? ¿Estaba huyendo de él? No sabía que era lo más le preocupaba, si era esa desconfianza que Nene había mostrado, si pareciese que lo estaba evitando o si ella estaba intentando obviar platicar con él a sabiendas de lo que se podía tratar la conversación, ¿quizás alguien ya la había abordado de esa manera para platicar lo mismo?

Mitsuba continuó negando no saber el paradero de la albina hasta que de pronto dejó de hablar y bajo el rostro. Parecía que estaba a apunto de confesar cuando dio un largo suspiro.

—Fue a pedirle permiso a Tsukasa...

—¿Pedirle para qué? —Más confundido que antes, cuestionó ladeando la cabeza.

—Para poder hablar contigo.

—Conozco a senpai mucho antes que él, ¿por qué debería tenerme desconfianza? —Paulatinamente, su confusión se estaba volviendo molestia.

—Mira, argollita. Será mejor que tengas cuidado —dijo sin ganas de querer entrar en detalles—. A él le agradas tanto como a ti te agrada él. Si lo desea, podría sacarte de su vida.

El joven Minamoto se estremeció deshaciendo su posición a la defensiva, ¿estaban hablando del mismo tema o quizás...?

—Senpai no dejará que pase eso —sentenció con seguridad, Mitsuba rodó los ojos.

—De entrada, no; pero lo terminará aceptando.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Han cambiado algunas cosas... la rabanito le pone demasiado interés a lo que diga Tsukasa, y eso pues le ha traído problemas. Como con Amane.

—¿Qué pasó...?

Sosuke se encogió de hombros, su expresión era seria a lo que pudo concluir que no era algo agradable de tratar.

—Solamente quiero hablar con ella —exigió nuevamente, esta vez, más preocupado.

—De igual manera, no creo que puedas ya, ella se fue.

—¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Se fue con su Tsuka-?

Como si lo hubiera invocado, el mencionado apareció al otro lado del pasillo. Podía escuchar su estruendosa voz hasta ese punto. Venía acompañado de Shijima quien usaba su libreta de dibujo como escudo para evitar que el chico se acercase más a ella. Caminaban tranquilamente hasta desaparecerse al otro extremo.

_"¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Estas bien?"_. Había sido el mensaje que Minamoto Kou le dejó en el celular a la albina. Temprano, directo y preocupado. Pero que en la oscuridad de su habitación le había parecido tan deslumbrante que no se sentía digna de contestar.

_"¿Qué estás haciendo?"_. En contraste, el mensaje de Tsukasa había llegado tarde, vago y desinteresado. Como si realmente le gustaría estar haciendo cualquier otra cosa que mandarle un mensaje a ella.

_«Seguro preferiría estar hablando con Mei...»._

Yashiro quería pensar que estaba precipitándose. Que solamente eran ideas suyas en su pequeña mente insegura. Pero al percatarse que el maquillaje y acortar su falda no eran suficientes para seguir llamando la atención de su novio, estaba comenzando a desesperarse. ¿Tan rápido había fracasado? ¿Ya se había aburrido de ella? ¿No quería continuar a su lado? ¡Podía decírselo ya y acabar con su pena!

Sus ojos se cristalizaron mediante le cuestionaba si quería dejarla, sus dedos temblorosos y tímidos apenas y se movían, temiendo mandar el mensaje puesto que no quería leer la respuesta.

Tsukasa había absorbido de ella prácticamente todo su tiempo, el chico era alguien muy demandante que se enojaba cuando no le prestaban atención y ella en su afán de agradarlo en todo, se había vuelto dependiente de él, ignorando sin remedio todas las señales que le indicaban que se estaba haciendo daño, mirando en su pareja a toda esa racha de novios que no pudo complacer, como si de esa manera, apoyándose en él, pudiera borrar todo su historial. Pero era imposible, Tsukasa siempre estaba insatisfecho.

Perdió el aire cuando le veía escribir. ¿Y si entonces la botaba? ¿Qué haría de nuevo con otro fragmento de corazón? ¿Por qué debería seguir intentando cuando la única persona que le dijo que si estaría feliz con ella sin importarle nada le confesaba ya no quererla? ¿Debería perder las esperanzas en compartir su alegría con alguien más?

_"No. Vamos, Nene-Chan. Ya te dije que estaré contigo. Eres la única para mí_". Sus dulces palabras dictadas aquel día fueron la segunda sentencia que Nene no pudo discernir.

Ella se había dado cuenta que algo estaba mal.

Ella no había sentido del todo la sinceridad en sus palabras.

Ella sabía que Tsukasa adoraba experimentar, dotado de una curiosidad momentánea y que fácilmente podía perder el interés.

Sin embargo, su alma se embargó de dulzura al verle dedicarle esas lindas palabras, volviéndola incapaz de razonar con los cincos sentidos. Su ánimo apagado se esfumó y volvió a sonreír ante la simpleza de todo, confiando en esas sencillas palabras.

Y entonces, ignoro.

Y le creyó.

**[...]**

**Temática 2:**

**Infidelidad.**


	4. 3

_No podría estar sin ti._

El reflejo plasmado en la superficie de cristal sobre el lavamanos era desagradable. Su cabello corto y desmarañado, el labial regado por toda su barbilla como si hubiera querido reproducir el maquillaje de un payaso, aquellas ojeras que amenazaban con solapar el débil brillo carmesí de sus orbes, esos brazos delgados que apenas podían mantenerla aferrada al mueble de cerámica del pequeño baño. Por donde sea que se miraba, su aspecto era deplorable.

Lanzó un largo suspiro sintiendo que estaba quejándose demasiado y aquello no hacía más que amargar su noche, bajo el rostro e inundo sus palmas del gélido líquido que descendía del grifo, estampandola posteriormente en su faz como si con ello pudiera espantar todo pensamiento dañino que quería hacerle compañía en aquel pequeño cuarto de baño. La vida era más que lamentaciones y mortificaciones. Tsukasa se burlaría de ella al querer adjudicarse el estrato de víctima y ella no quería verse débil ante él, por más que su físico denotara otra cosa.

El agua podría estar de lo más fría y aún así no lo notaría, por lo que no podría cumplir su objetivo; la sensación de desolación continuaba permaneciendo en su cuerpo, como si en lugar de resolverla, terminaba agravándose. No era lo suficientemente fuerte, no era más que una patética chica, tan frágil que sus piernas apenas lograban mantenerla en pie. Tan inconsciente y torpe que no era más allá que un problema para su pareja, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba y su compañero no se lo refutaba. ¿Cómo, siendo totalmente un desastre, Tsukasa podía seguir empeñado en permanecer a su lado? ¿Acaso sentía lástima?Quería corresponder con la misma intensidad, regresar sus esfuerzos, demostrarlo todo lo que podía ofrecer y hacerlo sentir orgulloso. Pero todo parecía ser inútil y dañino, todo la hacía pedazos.

La soledad y la impotencia la estaban corrompiendo, y cada vez volvían más inestable su mente y visión de las cosas. Como si se viera inmersa en una densa bruma negra de donde no tenía noción de dirección.

Sus piernas flaquearon dejándose caer sin oponer ninguna clase de resistencia, apoyando su espalda casi desnuda en el azulejo del baño, lanzando largos suspiros que solamente acrecentaban el dolor en su corazón. Sus ojos buscaron en la oscuridad del exterior de la habitación el cuerpo de su novio, identificando su bulto en la cama, no parecía darse cuenta del golpe que había tenido pese a que había retumbado con cierta crudeza. El pelinegro continuaba profundamente dormido. Una parte de ella sintió un gran alivio al percatarse que no lo había despertado y molestarlo con sus pensamientos deprimentes de media noche, mientras que otra había deseado casi con desesperación que se despertara y preguntara por su estado, aunque las posibilidades eran reducidas. Stukasa no era del tipo empático, pobrecillo se le hacía tan dificíl expresarle su preocupación. Debía tenerle paciencia.

Al demonio la paciencia...

Percibir que esa tan necesitada virtud poco a poco estaba acabándosele, le daba pavor. No quería exigirle nada, no se sentía en derecho de exigir algo, así no es como son la relaciones, ¿cierto? Debía guardar la compostura y para poder agradecerle cada día por permanecer a su lado. Después de todo, tenía que dar sin esperar nada a cambio, ¿no?

De eso se traba el amor, ¿no es así?

Aspiró profundo llenándose de aire, que según ella era valentía, siendo en realidad un efímero instante que solamente quedaba en su garganta para evaporarse con la misma velocidad que ingreso a su sistema. Aire vacío y pasajero, como sus intentos de querer convencerse que todo estaba bien, o que al menos, mejoraría. Que Tsukasa se voltearía hacia ella y entonces le miraría diferente, no como miraba a todos los demás, como si ella en verdad no fuese alguien especial para él.

Apoyo sus manos para levantarse y volver a lado de su pareja, esperando conciliar de regreso el sueño, mas los pinchazos de sus manos la forzaron a mantenerse en el suelo un poco más de tiempo, examinando sus palmas.

Sus dedos estaban llenos de tiritas que resguardaban innumerables series de cortes de distintos tamaños, junto a una venda en su diestra que ocultaba su más reciente laceración, una quemadura ocasionada por aceite caliente. Todavía podía sentir esa parte de su piel palpitar renegando por el inexplorable dolor.

En su casa no había tenido que estar complemente pendiente de la cocina, después de todo, era obvio que su madre ayudaba muchísimo para mantenerla sana, por lo que si bien, no se moría de hambre por saber lo básico de la cocina y poderlo manejar sin mucho temor, en la casa de su novio las cosas eran muy distintas. Todo era diferente en un hogar ajeno donde se llega sin planes ni avisos. La madre de Tsukasa no era especialmente amable como lo era su progenitora. En más de una ocasión, con la graduación cada vez más cerca, su novio había pensado que traerla a su casa podía ser una idea genial para afirmar sus vínculos, aunque tenía que admitir que ella no había querido venir por más de una razón.

La principal era que la casa de los Yugis era un jardín de recuerdos, todos y cada uno mejor que el otro. Pero ninguno de ellos incluía a Tsukasa más que por unos breves momentos donde el menor decidía bajar de su alcoba y conversar con los amigos de su hermano.

El nudo en su garganta fue tan insoportable que la respiración le fallo al recordar esos pequeños instantes de felicidad. Sus ojos se le quemaban de la salinidad de las lágrimas descendiendo sin retención, pero por más que lloraba, el dolor no cesaba.

¿Qué error, exactamente había cometido? Solamente había deseado que alguien correspondiera sus sentimientos. ¿Dónde había estado su pecado para tener que soportar tanto pesar? Todo era tan distinto a cómo recordaba, como si sus vagas remembranzas fueran en realidad un sueño y está fuera su realidad.

Cuando visitaba a su mejor amigo, los padres nunca estaban presentes y conviviendo con la madre, supo el porqué Amane era tan cuidadoso para reunirse en esos lapsos donde los adultos no estaban en el hogar. Con su padre trabajando todo el día, a veces por semanas y con su madre siendo tratada en hospital por sus ataques de ansiedad y bipolaridad que estaba resquebrajando su sistema mental a pasos agigantados, era entendible porque el mayor se tomaba tantos cuidados para no incomodar a sus amigos. Pero cuando la noticia de que el pequeño de la familia tenía pareja llegó a los oídos de la madre, las cosas cambiaron.

La mujer se empeñó en convencer a todos que ella ya estaba bien por lo que cuando Tsukasa le comentó que traía a su novia a casa, su diagnóstico había mejorado y la excusa perfecta para poder salir de una vez de manera un tanto cuidadosa. ¿Quién podía negarle a una restablecida mujer de la sociedad la oportunidad de conocer a su futura nuera?

Por supuesto, una vez afuera, mostró sus verdaderas intenciones. A Yashiro le dolió (aunque no tanto como había creído) tener que comparar la sonrisa burlona de su pareja con la risa vacía y falsa de la madre. Comportándose amable y correcta cuando Amane la visitaba, amorosa cuando estaba con Tsukasa pero en verdad insoportable cuando se trataba de ella.

¿Qué había hecho para ganarse su odio? Era como si la mirara como una invasora y quisiera deshacerse de ella. Y por como saboteaba su humilde manera de cocinar adjuntándole más de una herida que ella pudo haber evitado, estaba lográndolo.

Todo indicaba que permanecer al lado de su pareja todo se volvieron un rotundo desastre. Y ella continuaba forzándose a límites inconcebibles para permanecer en la unión, llenándose la cabeza de que estaba luchando por algo que por momentos le hacían preguntarse si existía. Obligándose a aguantar todo en silencio y amar lo que podían ofrecerle. No podía hacer más más que eso.

Ya no tenía más opciones.

Cuando había imaginado su graduación pensó en una pequeña fiesta organizada en su casa donde invitaría a todos sus amigos, escucharían música, bailarían, comerían a montones, se carcajearían recordando las tonterías de la secundaria y preparatoria, y luego llorarían al pensar que dejarían de verse por ir cada uno en su camino por estudios superiores, prometiendo verse de nuevo alguna vez al año.

Había soñado con que en su grupo de amigos o en los amigos de sus amigos, conocería a ese chico que la haría suspirar de dulzura y la tratara como princesa, confesándole sus sentimientos aquel último día de preparatoria para jurarle amor eterno desde ese momento. Un tiempo donde pese a sus decepciones, seguía fantaseando con un futuro brillante. Sería un día muy especial para muchos eventos especiales, ¿no? Soñar lo tenía permitido antes de comprometerse al noviazgo. Ahora aquello no era más que una ilusión que no le alentaba para nada.

Posiblemente pasaría con el grupo de amigos de su novio en alguna especie de karaoke con música a todo volumen y poniendo en peligro su integridad al exponerse a un lugar público tan confianzudamente y a altas horas de la noche. Ya no podía contar conque el hermano mayor le cuidara la espalda.

Amane...

Pasó uno de sus dedos sobre la venda de la quemadura pensando en que la partida de Amane había dolido más que cualquiera de la heridas que tenía. Sus conversaciones se habían limitado a saludos y despedidas donde no se miraban a la cara, le hubiera gustado preguntarle la razón de su frialdad con ella, pero le había dado tanto miedo que se había tragado todo cuestionamiento. Quizás si hubiera dado el primer paso para intentar conciliar su vínculo, Yugi Amane no hubiera decidido buscar empleo el mismo día que ella llegó a su casa con la intención de quedarse en la alcoba de su hermano, para luego salir de ahí como si le estuviera huyendo y su sola presencia le resultara repugnante.

Quizás tenía razón.

Ella era repugnante. O al menos, se sentía de tal forma.

¿Por qué Amane le odiaba? Él la había rechazado y su hermano la había aceptado, nunca la busco para aclarar el asunto y ella tampoco se le acercó. ¿Así de grande había sido su amistad? ¿Eso había sido todo?

Se levantó de golpe abandonando todo pensamiento en contra de su amigo. Amane siempre le cuido y atendió de una manera dulce y especial, y ella había pisoteado su amistad buscando sentirse mejor con una pena que no le competía a su amigo. Había dañado sus sentimientos, y él había agarrado el enfoque de la peor manera. Se habían hecho daño entre los dos y no buscaron la manera de disculparse.

Huyeron.

No. Seguían huyendo.

¿De qué? ¿De enfrentarse al otro? ¿De la sensación de traición? ¿Del dolor?

De cualquier forma, sentía que merecía ese trato. Había herido a la persona más pura que conocía, era lógico que todo fuera en picada para ella desde ese instante, pero había tratado de convencerse que todo estaba bien. No había previsto la ruptura que sus acciones crearon. Se había ido con su hermano, ¡con su hermano pequeño! Seguro la odiaba demasiado... y más si era incapaz de hacer feliz a Tsukasa.

Al asomar su cabeza y ver a su pareja profundamente dormida, sintió unas inmensas ganas de vomitar el nombre del mayor de los Yugis, acercarse al lavado y suplicar por su perdón. A esa altura, ya no le importaba una explicación.

"Amane no quiere verte". Habían sido las crudas palabras de su novio cuando en el día en que el mayor había salido de la casa, ella había corrido detrás de él, completamente preocupada. Pero el brazo delgado de Tsukasa se había alargado para cerrarle el paso. Había sonreído sin pena al decir aquello, pese a que sus palabras habían roto la mirada de la chica que estaba con él como pareja.

Su cuerpo se había puesto flácido al comprender que Yugi Amane la deseaba lo más lejos posible, así que solamente se había dejado manipular por el pelinegro sin voluntad propia. Dolida y decaída.

Desde entonces, estaba ahí, acompañando cada tanto a su novio en la habitación.

Se dio calor así misma con los brazos mediante comenzaba a regresar a la cama junto a su compañero, sintiendo un enorme frío en todo su cuerpo, esperando encontrar algo de calidez en el joven que descansaba ajeno y despreocupado de la pena que acontecía dentro de la cabeza de su novia.

Desde que era pareja de Tsukasa, las decepciones y el historial de rechazos estaban cerrados. Siempre había pensando que cuando eso sucediera, sería plenamente feliz.

Pero ahí, buscando un hueco entre las frazadas con un miedo irracional de despertar a su pareja, esperando poder continuar durmiendo un poco cálida por la tibieza de su compañero; podía asegurar que no era feliz.

¿Qué estaba haciendo mal? Seguramente debía ser su culpa, por más que se forzaba a aparentar que todo estaba bien, que podría salir con todo al final, que llegaría a regresarle a Tsukasa la atención prestada... No podía hacerlo.

¿Quién quisiera estar con ella? No tenía nada que ofrecer, ponía el empeño por volverse aquella persona que todos desearían tener a su lado, pero lanzaban al drenaje todo lo que había logrado y la alejaban. Pero Tsukasa se había quedado con ella. Con todo y sus inseguridades, seguía ahí.

¿Cómo podría dejarlo? Tenía que buscar una manera de ser feliz ahí, aunque doliera. Aunque sintiera que estaba perdiendo la cordura.

Tenía que estar con él. Porque ya no había nada más que hacer.

¿Cierto?

—Tsukasa... —susurró ahogando otro río de lágrimas. Ese futuro que se determinaba a padecer no sonaba para nada agradable, pero si contaba con su apoyo...—. Tsukasa...

El rostro adormecido del muchacho se deformó en una mueca, de esas que raras vez miraba en su novio, y su ceño se frunció. Gruño como respuesta.

El corazón de Yashiro bombeó con velocidad al sentir atendida. Y casi se fuerza en guardar silencio para no ser una molestia, pero la respuesta de su novio era muy importante para su decisión.

—¿Tú... me amas...? —En un hilo de voz, abrazando con debilidad el delgado cuerpo de su pareja, cuestionó.

Tsukasa ni siquiera se lo pensó, como si la respuesta fuese obvia y automática.

—No podría estar sin ti.

Esa no había sido precisamente la respuesta que esperaba. Pero para Yashiro fue suficiente. Una pequeña sonrisa brotó en sus rasgos deprimentes.

—¿Te casarás conmigo? ¿Seremos una familia? ¿Saldremos a fiestas jun-?

Tsukasa levantó la colcha con molestia y se cubrió la cabeza con ella sin decir nada, era su manera silenciosa de cortar de golpe la emocionada voz de su pareja e indicarle que se fuera a dormir.

Nene se acomodo entre las almohadas pensando que ese resultado había sido mejor de lo que hubiera esperado. Su pareja continuaba aferrándose a ella, no tenía idea del porqué. Pero ese respaldo debía serle suficiente para dejar de sentirse que estaba en una unión forzada donde sus sentimientos egoístas dominaban la relación. Era reciproco entonces...

Recíproco...

Alguien que regresaba sus sentimientos en verdad.

¿Así que al final no importaba si sentía miserable con su pareja, si él regresaba lo que ella sentía?

Aquello no sonaba tan mágico como recordaba. Ya no sentía como niña que podía lanzarse a creer en eso.

Pero ya no le quedaba más en que apoyarse.

No quería perder la esperanza, todo mejoraría.

Todo iba a mejorar...

**[...]**

**Temática 3:**

**Unión forzada.**

**Disculpen el retraso. Se me había pasado actualizar por diversas cosas en mi Universidad. Ya tengo listos otros dos capítulos más, ¡así que vamos a disfrutar de este maratón! ¡Gracias por su apoyo 3!**


	5. 4

_Culpable_.

Las suaves caricias revoloteando en su cabello lo sumergían en un adormecimiento tan relajante que resultaba más efectivo que cualquier analgésico que alguna vez hubiera llegado a su sistema. Era como si el tacto gentil fuese capaz de esparcir todas sus penas por el cielo, volviéndolas brillantes y hermosas como luceros, en lugar de gruesas espinas incrustadas en su corazón, sintiéndose más liviano y pleno consigo mismo, demostrando que había estado cargando con ellas tanto tiempo que ya no sabía que era no tenerlas.

Pero que ahora, librado de ellas, podía afirmar lo agradable que era, demasiado placentero como para abandonar la sensación.

Levantó su rostro buscando sin prisa alguna a la musa que era capaz de aliviar cada fibra muscular y espiritual de su cuerpo; sus largos cabellos platinados agitándose con la suave brisa de la penumbra, su pequeño cuerpo iluminado cual ángel descendiendo del firmamento, confundiéndose con los astros de aquella noche de Luna nueva. Una noche perfecta para contemplar las estrellas.

Su risa fantasmal, su alegría genuina y tierna emoción al observar a través del telescopio como era la trayectoria de una de las primeras estrellas fugaces que se mostraba en el cielo, agitando eufóricamente los hombros de quien acariciaba con tanta devoción, presa de la hermosura que se cernía frente a sus ojos casi como si fuera un sueño extraído de un libro de fantasía, así de hermoso, cuando para el chico ella era lo más precioso que su alma terrenal pudiera contemplar.

Tomó la mano que aún reposaba en su cabello y la acerco a sus labios, dando un superficial beso en el dorso de la palma. La piel era cálida y suave, seguramente la piel de una princesa.

—¿Amane-kun? —La voz angelical y confundida de su amiga le llamó con cierto tono encaminándose al nerviosismo.

No tenía que girarse hacia ella para saber que las mejillas de la fémina estaba tan decoloradas como sus enormes y cautivadores ojos. Él se giró hacia ella pegando una media sonrisa, mas algo en su rostro desconcertó a la fémina, provocando que ahuecara su mano libre en la mejilla del pelinegro.

—¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué estás llorando? —cuestionó preocupada rebobinando en alguna posibilidad que hubiera puesto así a su amigo.

No recordaba que alguien hubiera hablado mal de él, ni tampoco habían ocurrido muchos problemas recientemente. El día había transcurrido de lo más normal e incluso se había mantenido contento por el evento que iba a desarrollarse por la noche, tanto que había pedido su audiencia en un lugar especial él. Una plataforma de la escuela un poco más elevada y apartada donde, según el joven, las estrellas se observaban con mayor esplendor. ¿Quizás se sentía mal porque ella había acaparado el instrumento óptico todo el rato? Comenzó a sudar, ¿era eso? ¿Y por qué no le había dicho y se lo había guardado?

—N-No tienes que preguntar... —comenzó sonriendo con los labios temblorosos—. ¡Puedes usarlo cuantas veces quieras! —exclamó señalando con la cabeza el telescopio—. ¡Es tuyo después de to-! ¡¿Amane-kun?!

Los orbes dorados del muchacho expulsaron largas cascadas cristalinas iluminadas por diminutos brillos reflejados de las estrellas. Ante su silencio, Yashiro tuvo el impulso de levantarse y saltar del techo para buscar ayuda, ¡Kou seguramente sabría que hacer! No le gustaba ver a su amigo en ese estado, pero su impulso fue suprimido ante el débil agarre del muchacho, aferrándose con timidez a uno de sus brazos.

—No...

«_No te vayas_...». Se perdió la frase en su garganta apenas pudiendo pronunciar la primera palabra antes de que su voz se quebrara, sintiendo que se ahogaba.

—Veamos... tu y yo... estrellas... —Hipó pegando un pequeño sobresalto con su cuerpo a causa del llanto, haciéndole imposible hablar coherentemente.

—¿Estrellas? —tanteó la chica haciendo un intento por ser comprensiva. Si lo que él deseaba era que estuviera su lado, entonces lo haría. Aunque le carcomiera no saber que le pasaba—. ¿Quieres verlas?

—...contigo...

—¿Conmigo? —Expulsó un suspiro de alivio al llegar por fin a un punto medio— ¡Seguro!

Sin poder reaccionar a tiempo, Nene tomó los brazos de su mejor amigo y lo levantó, arrastrándolo con diversión y algo de necesidad de llegar al telescopio para que pudiera relajarse.

—¡Siempre que quieras!

La sonrisa que brotó en los labios de la fémina fue tan resplandeciente que Amane agradeció que su vista fuese capaz de aguantar aquel nivel de intensidad. Era como si en aquel momento finalmente hubiera despertado de su pesadilla y regresará a su realidad, una donde continuaba sosteniendo la mano de Nene.

Un mundo donde jamás se había atrevido a soltarla.

Era hermosamente doloroso sumergirse en su fantasía inalcanzable.

Recuperando el control de su cuerpo, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la complexión de la chica, apoyando su frente en un pequeño hueco entre su hombro y su cuello. La nena tembló sin comprender, pero guardo silencio, respirando con algo de dificultad al principio, pero relajándose después al sentirse bien en medio del abrazo de su amigo.

Amane era cálido. Y su abrazo era suave y protector. Cuando se encontraba ahí, podía afirmar que nada malo iba a pasarle.

Las lágrimas del pelinegro continuaron recorriendo sus mejillas hasta perderse al caer al suelo, la tristeza que transmitía era tan pesada que Yashiro se vio contagiada por ella, comenzando a lagrimear también a causa de la incertidumbre.

En aquella noche sin astro lunar, a la espera de probablemente un evento estelar irrepetible en mucho tiempo. Ambos jóvenes concluyeron que la compañía del otro resultaba muchísimo más satisfactoria que ponerse a intercambiar el lente del telescopio.

—Yo... —Finalmente habló el joven en un tono ronco, la garganta aún dolía—. Lo siento...

El cuerpo de Yashiro se agitó frenéticamente una sola vez, y al chico le pareció que ahora era más delgada y que el viento se llevaba parcialmente su caballera, perdiéndola en el horizonte. Apretó su agarre con más desesperación, como si sintiera que se le desvanecería en el menor descuido.

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento... —continuó con la culpa estrujando su corazón con tal intensidad que bien podría destriparlo como una uva madura.

La risa cansada de su amiga taladro sus oídos, provocando que levantara la mirada para poder observar la silueta de su rostro. Los ojos de Nene no lo buscaron, estaban clavados hacia el frente, pero aún así, no miraba odio o rencor en ellos. Más bien sólo estaban pesimistas y resignados acompañados de una suave sonrisa.

—¿Por qué te disculpas? —cuestionó con dulzura, pero con un tono agotado, como si cada palabra pesara más que la anterior—. No has hecho nada.

De un movimiento, Amane volteó el cuerpo de su amiga para quedar de frente. Ambos tenían rastros sucios de los lamentos que sus ojos habían pegado y una expresión melancólica. Yashiro sonreía fatigada mientras que su amigo fruncía el ceño, estaba molesto, pero no con ella.

—¡Por eso mismo! —gritó, bajando el tono de inmediato al ver a la chica dar un salto—. No he hecho nada... —agregó deformando su rostro a uno más adolorido.

—Está bien, está bien... —Su voz cada vez mas débil se deslizó como gelatina hirviente por sus oídos—. Está bien, Aman-

La voz se corto de golpe en el último segundo, al igual que todo su cuerpo, como si de cristal se tratase, se resquebrajó.

La tenía justo enfrente, estaba a su alcance y tenía su atención. Y aún así, no pudo hacer nada ante su ruptura. Su amiga se hizo pedazos cual vidrio ante un martillo, quedando trozos resplandecientes en las manos del chico.

Amane gritó con tal fuerza que podía jurar que se quedó sordo y mudo en un segundo. Pero eso no alivió el agujero que se manifestaba en su pecho, donde antes había estado un palpitante y amable corazón.

Negándose a aceptar ese futuro, presionó los cristales contra sus manos, pese al intenso dolor que eso significo y comenzó a correr, llamándola.

No. No. No. ¡No!

Ella aún no se podía ir. Tenía cosas que decirle, por las cuales disculparse, por las cuales agradecer...

¡Tenía que encontrarla!

El techo se alargó de manera perpetua, desesperándolo. No había nadie más que él en aquel sendero. Nadie que podía ayudarle a buscarla y nadie que podía ayudar a Yashiro.

Con el último pensamiento, sintió como se tropezaba con algo y se detuvo para identificarlo. Contempló uno de los broches magatama que su amiga siempre cargaba, un regalo que había sido de su parte en uno de sus cumpleaños y que desde entonces ella había decidido usarlo.

Descendió rápidamente a tomarlo. Lo apretó con fuerza, gritando una vez más el nombre de su amiga, más la voz le falló ante la sequedad de su garganta, emitiendo un chillido en bajo.

El suelo a su alrededor se hizo pedazos hasta dejarlo varado en la nada. Iba a caerse al infinito sin poderlo evadir.

—¡Hey~!

Levantó la mirada al reconocer la voz, siendo como se le helaba la sangre y se tensaba su mandíbula.

Despidiéndose burlonamente con una mano y una sonrisa cínica, flotando en medio de la oscuridad, con el otro broche de Yashiro en su otra palma. El otro gemelo apareció.

Amane se levantó estando a punto de lanzarse sobre él por mero impulso cuando ya no hubo nada más en que apoyarse. El suelo cedió y él cayó por un enorme abismo, pero Tsukasa quedó arriba, pese a que ya no había nada en que caminar, el menor no se cayó.

Pensaba que en cualquier momento tocaría fondo y se despedazaría acabando de una vez con la culpabilidad de su pecho, pero cuando finalmente chocó el suelo había resultado menos doloroso de lo que creyó.

La vista se le fue aclarando identificando un panorama que se le hacía familiar. Uno de sus pies continuaba sobre el sillón mientras que todo lo demás estaba desplomado en la alfombra de la sala.

Suspiro pesadamente. Estos sueños se estaban volviendo demasiados frecuentes. Y cada vez eran más terribles, manteniéndolo en un estado de desazón perpetuo, que por mas que dormía no lograba descansar y aquello estaba afectando todo su ser.

Y que su amiga apareciera reiteradas veces le dejaba un mal sabor en la boca; había cerrado sus ojos y oídos ante su situación al serle algo difícil de sobrellevar, confiando en que en algún momento lograría bloquearse y poder volver a verlos ambos de la misma forma o al menos, algo más sobrellevado.

Pero había empeorado. A este punto continuaría ignorando la situación para siempre.

Se trataba de su hermano pequeño, aquel que no había demostrado menor interés más que en si mismo y verlo tan liado con alguien era indicio que al menos se lo estaba tomando en serio, por lo que intervenir le parecía surrealista. En cambio, Yashiro había deseado con todas sus fuerzas que alguien estuviera con ella y el menor de los Yugis lo había cumplido, así que ¿para qué pelear?

Tanteó el sillón hasta encontrar su celular y poder saber la hora para ver si comenzaba a correr a alistarse o tomaba las cosas con calma. El reloj marcaba una hora temprana así que suspiro suavemente, levantándose con cuidado del suelo, en verdad que dormir en el sillón era incómodo pero anoche había estado tan cansado que no le importo.

Aspiro con profundidad percibiendo un olor extraño en el ambiente, arrugó la cara y alargó el cuello, había algo en la cocina que parecía estar hirviendo.

—Sensei, creo que algo sé que-

No tuvo chance de terminar la frase cuando escucho como algo se arrastraba a su costado, seguido de ver la silueta de su profesor en la cocina en un segundo. A Amane le dio gracia imaginar su sobresalto al escuchar su voz, seguido de arrastrar la silla y dejar caer el periódico para poder volver a estar pendiente de la comida; a veces le daba un poco de miedo la capacidad de inmersión del mayor, una vez comenzaba la lectura de su interés, se desconectaba del mundo, tanto así que no había podido olfatear el aroma extraño que provenía de la cocina a pesar de estar a un paso de ella.

—Me iré a bañar, Sensei.

Tsuchigomori ladeó su cabeza en silencio como respuesta.

Sin tener un lugar a donde ir y con graves dificultades para mantener el alquiler de una habitación mientras trabajaba y estudiaba, Amane pensó volverse loco en cualquier momento. Jamás imagino que su profesor de secundaria sería tan comprensivo como para darle asilo en la propia, haciéndose cargo de él hasta que pueda mantenerse por su propia cuenta, había resultado ser más padre que su propio padre.

Y con el delantal de protección que tenía mientras cocinada, también parecía una madre.

Se tapo la boca para no reírse, la última vez que lo había hecho en verdad había enojado el mayor. Tal parecía que era algo que hacía desde muchísimo tiempo atrás.

No tenía idea de cómo había sido la vida de su profesor, vivía lejos de su familia y tenía poco contacto con la misma, al igual que estaba soltero desde hace mucho tiempo. De alguna manera sentía que sus historias podrían tener cierta similitud y por ello mismo guardaba la privacidad con el joven, como si pudiera verse reflejado en él.

Ingresó al baño doblando la ropa que se quitaba y dejándola a un lado. El agua gélida golpeó todo su cuerpo sin piedad, pero a él no parecía importarle. Sorpresivamente, soltó un poderoso golpe contra los azulejos de la pared. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de coraje, apretando los dientes.

En verdad, no había querido pensar en Yashiro en mucho tiempo. Para él que le había guardado un inmenso cariño desde siempre, le resultaba una enorme traición que ella hubiera preferido liarse a su hermano pequeño, pero ¿cómo culparla? ¿Cómo tratarla? No hizo muchos intentos por llamar finalmente su atención de otra manera, era imposible que ella conociera sus sentimientos si no se los decía directamente. Y si bien, ocultar sus sentimientos lo había lastimado de igual forma, Nene no era la culpable de eso.

Había sido su decisión, al igual que la de dar media vuelta para dejarla ser feliz. Si esa había sido su veredicto debía respetarlo.

"Senpai ya lleva varios días sin venir, ¿sabes algo?". Si tan solo el insistente de Kou no continuará preguntándole por ella cada tanto, podría continuar siendo un ermitaño con respecto a la situación, pero tampoco podía echarle el muerto del todo. Él también lo había notado.

Tsukasa aparecía, pero ni rastro de la albina. Estando tan cerca de la graduación le hacía extraño no verla pendiente de la clase, ella anhelaba tanto poder graduarse, como cualquier otro alumno de Kamome.

Cerró la llave y se encaminó a secarse mientras tomaba con otra mano su celular y marcaba el número de su amiga, sentía que si se lo pensaba mucho jamás haría algo.

Con el primer tono, tuvo el impulso de cortar, ¿y que debería decirle? Quizás ella ni siquiera quería verlo, había sido su mejor amigo pero no se habían hablado en casi dos años. ¿Ella estaría molesta? ¿Le cortaría?

Sentía que merecía su rechazo y repudio, pero a la vez, pensaba que si ella reaccionaba de esa manera le costaría reponerse de eso.

No hubo respuesta a pesar de que sonó varias veces. Volvió a marcar. Solamente quería preguntar cómo estaba, aspiro profundo, ¿había tenido un accidente? ¿Estaba enferma? ¿De luto? ¿Se sentía decaída?

Sin respuesta.

Una vez más.

Con cada tono el nerviosismo iba siendo sustituido por una creciente preocupación. ¿Había cambiado de número o estaba ignorándole?

Nada.

Marcó otro número negándose a deshacerse de la valentía que se había apoderado de su cuerpo. Si daba media vuelta esta vez, no sabría cuando de nuevo tendría las fuerzas para intentar.

Necesitaba saber de ella.

La imagen de la sonrisa triste de la Yashiro de sus sueños regresó a su memoria de golpe, brindándole firmeza. No necesitaba decir mucho, no era necesario hacer algo muy grande. Solamente preguntar por su estado y así estaría más tranquilo.

«_Tonto, Kou, debería meterse solo en sus asuntos._..». Culpaba a su amigo, pero también le agradecía por seguir intentando que de alguna manera ambos pudieran seguir comunicados, pese a que él mismo había sido denegado para saber sobre la albina.

Un tono, dos tonos... Al cuarto tono el teléfono fue atendido. Involuntariamente, su rostro se endureció y su mirada se ensombreció.

—¡Amane~! ¿Qué tal todo?

El mayor alejo un poco su celular ante el tono empalagoso de su hermano. Podría no conocer qué sentimientos tenía Tsukasa por Yashiro, pero si ella continuaba con él, debía ser por algo. Pero si que no podía perdonar que el menor se hiciera el inocente con él, hablándole de vez en cuando sobre como la pasaba con Yashiro como algo muy casual, y como a veces le mandaba fotos de ella. Todo eso mientras que él se quería alejar.

Le daba la impresión que su hermano conocía de sus sentimientos por la albina y solamente estaba jugando con fuego, eso sonaba más a algo que Tsukasa haría. Desde muy chicos, el menor siempre había querido todo lo que era importante para él. Y el, tratando de ser el mayor y el maduro, había aceptado a regañadientes.

Le enfurecía pensar en esa posibilidad, sabía que era una acusación seria. Y lo menos que quería era terminar discutiendo con su gemelo.

—¿Cómo está Yashiro? —cuestionó al punto para poder dejar de escucharle lo más rápido posible.

—¿Hmmm? —El tono alegre de apertura pareció marchitarse—. Enferma.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo pasó? —Su posición seria se diluyó un poco al enterarse del estado de su amiga—. Quiero hablar con ella, ¿me la puedes pasar?

—Está dormida~, puedo dejarle un recado si quieres~, pero pídemelo lindo o lo olvidare —Nuevamente regreso su tono juguetón, pero al mayor no se le fue la impresión que seguía molesto.

Si le resultaba un fastidio que preguntara por su novia, pues que se trague su molestia unos momentos como él lo había hecho, no tenía ánimos para aguantar a su hermano.

—No, quiero hablar con ella directamente, ¿ha cambiado de número?

—Perdió su teléfono~. Igual no hay necesidad que hable con alguien más si estoy con ella~

Amane apretó su móvil sintiendo como aparecía un tic en uno de sus ojos. Contuvo una grosería y todo impulso por golpear de nuevo la pared como si fuera el rostro de su hermano, si quería conseguir lo que quería, era mejor mantenerse tranquilo.

La suave voz femenina retumbó en su cabeza, era lejana y algo distorsionada pero su cerebro le dio la razón a lo que su corazón creía.

—Pues yo no la escucho muy dormida —sentenció con cierta crudeza.

—Je, creo que debo cortar, tengo cosas que hacer.

—Tsukasa...

—¡Llámame de nuevo, A-ma-ne~!

El pelo negro lanzó una maldición cuando la llamada se cortó y al volver a intentar, el móvil de su hermano salía fuera de servicio.

¿Pero qué carajos...?

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Gruñía ando vueltas en el baño, ¿cómo se le había pasado el tiempo para llegar a este punto? ¿Yashiro lo había permitido? ¿Qué tenía en la cabeza? Se palmeó la frente, dando patadas.

Él los conocía a ambos mejor que a nadie. Que crédulo había sido.

—Oye, Yugi, ¿piensas pasar en el baño todo el dí-?

De un portazo la puerta se abrió y la figura del menor salió disparada con una toalla a su habitación para alistarse para al trabajo dejando atrás a un confundido Tsuchigomori. El hombre puso una media sonrisa, parecía que por fin su pequeño compañero había recuperado cierto brillo en sus ojos.

Ahora sólo tocaba esperar a que no fuese demasiado tarde.

**[...]**

**Temática 4:**

**Fantasías.**

**Disculpen la tardanza, pierdo la noción con tanta cosa acumulada. ¡Pero no dejaré la historia! Si os gusta, dejármelo saber por comentarios y compartiendo la historia. **

**Gracias por leer esto. En verdad. ¡Se les quiere!**

**Lady off~!**


	6. 5

_Ciclo vicioso. _

El suave traqueteo de sus dedos se perdía entre los murmullos masculinos, indiferente y escéptica observaba cómo ambos intercambian la poca información que tenían sobre el caso de la albina. El inútil intento que trataban de montar sobre cómo hablarían con la mencionaba le daba náuseas, cada plan que escuchaba sonaba más absurdo que el anterior, o quizás era la familiaridad de la inocencia que mostraban sobre la situación la que realmente la hacía salir de sus cabales. Ninguno de los estaba al tanto de la gravedad del asunto. Nunca realmente supieron como entender a Yashiro, sus verdaderos sentimientos, sus presiones, estrés y el verdadero impacto de todos sus fracasos. Observaban solamente una parte de ella, aquella dulce e idealista que conformaba su ser pero ocultaban sus penas.

Ellos no eran su mejor amiga.

Estaban ciegos, pero deseosos de hacer algo, cualquier cosa. Aoi en su momento había estado en la misma posición que el rubio y el pelinegro, dispuesta a sacrificar muchas cosas todo con tal de estar unos momentos con su amiga.

Pero por más que le doliera, obligarse a permanecer con alguien que no cree en ella continúa siendo una larga tortura.

Ella estaba consciente que cuando la ceguera se manifiesta, no importa de qué forma se trate de transmutar con tal de volver la pesadez que brotó en algo menos tenso. Mientras que la actitud del que la padece decida no aceptar volver su realidad en una cada vez más fantasiosa, no hay nada que se pueda hacer.

La reacción inmediata es tratar de endulzar el momento y hacer sentir mejor a quien pasa por ese sendero de oscuridad. Por más estúpido que resultara.

—¡Tsukasa-kun es mi novio!

Aoi inmediatamente hizo una mueca marcada ante la sonrisa resplandeciente de su amiga albina, forzándose a arreglar su pequeño desliz involuntario sonriendo un tanto tembloroso.

—¿Genial?

—¡Si, si, si! —agregó ingenua sin percatarse de cómo su amiga se había tensado con la confesión.

Yashiro sacó su celular y le mostró la foto que su pareja había subido a las redes sociales anoche, tendiéndosela a su amiga con orgullo. Aoi se acercó por mero respeto pese a que ya la había visto, aquella fotografía había circulado por todo el grupo de clase como una botella de agua fría en un día de verano. Pero verlo directamente de la principal involucrada seguía conmocionando.

¿Cómo...?

—Creí que pensabas que Yugi-san te resultaba difícil de tratar... —Se aventuró a agregar sin contagiarse con el brote de felicidad inmensurable que tenía su amiga.

Por un momento, Nene se detuvo pensando en las palabras de su compañera con más seriedad, cosa que puso a la mencionada contenta por un segundo, esperando que recapacitara; pero la albina solamente volvía a encararla despreocupada.

—Le conozco desde niños, ¡Seguro encuentro un punto medio! —agregó optimista.

—Pero, ¿no es algo precipitado? —insistió Aoi sin querer quemar mucho el asunto.

Había pasado poco menos de un mes del antiguo noviazgo de su amiga, el más corto de todos los que había tenido y el más desastroso tenía que admitir. Aoi no consideraba que la albina había pasado suficiente tiempo para recuperarse de su decepción.

Los ojos escarlatas de su amiga la observaron como si no entendieran su pregunta y Aoi tuvo el impulso de gritar de frustración.

Otra vez esos ojos...

Los globos oculares de Yashiro eran demasiado expresivos para ella, eran tal cual las ventanas del alma de la albina. Miraba en ellos una portentosa ilusión y anhelo, siendo sumergida en un torrente de emociones que ni ella misma podía controlar. Acortando su visión para lo único que tenia enfrente.

Y seguramente lo que veía era al menor de los Yugis.

Para la de pelo azulino era afable ver a su amiga tan contenta, en verdad que se había decaído con todo lo que había pasado al igual que su actitud se había visto un tanto trastornada, nadie más que a ella le había contado a profundidad como había resultado todo, mas que todo porque la albina sentía que molestaba mucho a Amane como fracasos románticos, y con las recientes desacuerdos en su casa, el secretario de la clase no andaba con el mejor de los humores.

Por lo que a sus ojos, que Yashiro consolidará tener una pareja tan pronto y en especial con un chico tan... "inesperado" como Yugi Tsukasa...

Aoi en verdad esperaba que no le estuviera pidiendo que lo aceptara de golpe por más feliz que demostrara estar.

—¿No sería mejor para ti tomarte un tiempo? —inquirió sonriendo con suavidad, la sonrisa de la albina se congeló—. M-Me refiero a que podrías intentar consentirte un poco más o disfrutar de tu soltería... No hay nada malo en ello.

—Claro —El tono apagado de la chica alarmó a la de coletas—. Como tú no tienes problemas con esto, es fácil para ti decirlo, ¡tienes toda la atención que a cualquiera le gustaría tener!

—Nene-chan, no me refiero eso...

—¡Tsukasa-kun está bien!

—¡Nene-chan~!

Como si hubiese sido invitado por el reclamo de Nene, el menor de los gemelos pegó un salto y se aferró al cuello femenino por detrás, abrazándola de una manera muy infantil como si de un koala se tratase. El ceño fruncido de la chica se desvaneció y volteó a prestarle atención en un segundo, regresándole el abrazo emocionada. Ninguno de sus novios la había tratado así antes, mostrándose muy emocionaba por experimentar cosas nuevas.

Aoi por su parte, se cruzó de brazos un tanto ofendida por la acusación que había hecho, su intención no había sido molestar a su amiga sino que razonara un poco más sobre a donde se encaminaría a partir de ese punto, pero rápidamente la albina la había cortado usando como excusa su nivel de popularidad. Quizás... como no sabía que era sentirse rechazada no podía entender como su amiga se sentía. Quizás, había sido demasiado entrometida, comenzando a colocarla en una situación difícil cuando apenas comenzaba.

Quizás, Yugi Tsukasa no era tan mala opción como pensaba. Podía esforzarse en conocerlo si su querida amiga pensaba seguir con eso. Aspiró guardándose todo lo que pensaba del asunto y esbozó una media sonrisa, le daría una oportunidad a Tsukasa.

—Hola, Yu-

Su voz se cortó en un instante cuando la mirada ámbar del menor se levantó para dirigirse a ella. Afilada y fría, sonriendo de una manera un tanto inquietante, aferrándose al cuello de Yashiro con posesión. Aquel gesto poco agraciado paralizó a la de pelo azul que apenas pudo reaccionar despidiéndose de su amiga.

¿Qué había sido eso?

...

—Disculpa, ¿puedes darme chance, por favor?

Sakura se encogió de hombros sin ningún ápice de interés en abrirle un puesto a Aoi en el pequeño círculo donde estaban esperando a la pareja. Desde siempre, la peliazul sentía que los amigos del menor de los Yugis eran un poco raros y difíciles de tratar, encajaban perfectamente con lo que se podía intuir del mencionado, por lo que siempre había mantenido su distancia con ellos, pero ahora que su amiga era pareja de quien podría considerarse el líder del grupo, de alguna manera debía guardarse sus propias dolencias para poder pasar un rato con Yashiro.

Usualmente venían juntas a comer con el grupo de su novio, pero ahora la albina había sido cautivada por algo que Tsukasa le pidió, por lo que tuvo que adelantarse por su cuenta. Estando solos, los amigos del Yugi más pequeño mostraron su verdadera cara.

Sin afán de querer entrar en conflicto, rodeó a la joven Nanamine para sentarse en otro lado, pero el pie largo de Hyuuga se interpuso en su camino, provocando que la comida que cargaba se le cayera encima en un intento por evitar su caída.

—Así que así luce una diosa sucia, asqueroso —artículo Sakura sin cambiar su expresión indiferente.

Avergonzada, pero con el orgullo a flote, Aoi recogió con elegancia cada una de las cosas que se le cayeron sin responder a la provocación. Nanamine le hizo una seña al pelirrojo, y este asintió embobado sin pensárselo mucho, cualquier petición de la chica era esencial para él.

Natsuhiko se levantó con una cantimplora llena de jugo y la derramó fácilmente sobre la cabeza de la chica sucia, Aoi emitió un pequeño chillido por la frialdad del contenido y casi deja caer los objetos que había recogido.

—Ups, creo que alguien debería de irse —comentó como si nada el chico alto— a cambiar claro, je.

Sin esperar a que hicieran algo más, Aoi se retiró de ahí mirando a todas las direcciones para saber si alguien le había visto. Pero no, estaba sola.

—¿Y Aoi? Me dijo que se adelantaría...

Se acomodó una inocente y confundida Nene un rato después de que su amiga se había ido con la cola entre las patas sin siquiera imaginarse la razón. Observó cómo la chica de pelo verde se sentada junto a Tsukasa, contemplándolo fijamente antes de comenzar a comer, en ese fragmento de segundo, la sonrisa del menor se ensanchó de una manera que inquietó a su novia.

—Seguro lo pensó mejor y decidió irse, cariño~

—¿Irse? —preguntó angustiada la albina, ¿algo le había pasado a su amiga?—. ¿Por qué?

—Seguramente se siente incomoda —Sakura sorbió un poco de jugo que quedaba en la cantimplora con total indolencia y un rostro frío.

—¿Qué incómodo a Aoi?

—Tu y yo, mi amor —articuló maliciosamente tomando la mano de pareja—. Seguro siente envidia de nuestro puro amor~

Yashiro frunció levemente el ceño algo inconforme con eso, más cuando sintió el agarre de su pareja entrelazarse con sus dedos, las piernas le temblaron y sonrió vivamente, despabilándose por completo al sentirse muy avergonzada y feliz de recibir esa clase de trato.

Por lo que en ese momento, no lo tomo muy en cuenta, confiando en lo que su novio decía, olvidándose de preguntarle a su amiga directamente.

—¿Quién te hizo eso?

Akane apareció por el pasillo adyacente a los casilleros femeninos donde su querida crush estaba buscando ropa para cambiarse aguantándose las lágrimas de impotencia que sentía sobre el asunto. Jamás se había sentido más humillada, ¿esos eran los amigos de Yugi Tsukasa? Que horror.

—No me pasa nada, Akane-kun. Gracias —artículo cortante, lo menos que quería era un alboroto. Hablaría con ellos sobre el asunto, no quería problemas para Nene, apenas estaba comenzando una nueva relación e intuía que si hacía mucho alboroto al principio iba a dañarla mucho.

Tenía que aguantar.

Sintió una toalla caer sobre su cabeza y se giró hacia el dueño. Su amigo pelirrojo estaba cruzado de brazos dándole la espalda, sonrió en agradecimiento pese a que no le vio y comenzó a secarse.

Era un pequeño desliz. No iba a dejar que le hicieran a un lado solo por eso.

...

Tenía que admitir que las cosas no serían prácticas de seguir por el camino en el que iban, tendría que traer hasta siete mudas de ropa para poder irse a casa limpia y sin picazón en el cuerpo. No tenía suficientes uniformes para darse ese lujo.

Por más que había hablado con Sakura y Natsuhiko, estos continuaban estropeando su día con bromas de muy mal gusto. Dejaban caer líquidos extraños sobre su cabeza, colocaban agujas en sus zapatos de cambio, escondían sus libros, sus cuadernos, ¡incluso las flores que cuidaba en el salón! Y todo siempre cuando iban a reunirse con Nene, como si en silencio le estuvieran diciendo que no la querían cerca. Y siempre cuando su amiga se quedaban conviviendo con su novio, impidiéndole ver lo que hacían los otros dos.

Suspiro pesadamente colocándose el uniforme de educación física, siendo lo último que le quedaba para vestir ese día, pensando en cómo Yashiro había reaccionado la primera vez que le comento sobre el comportamiento de los amigos de su novio.

Se había mostrado incrédula y algo ofendida, no lo había expresado, pero tal parecía que no le gustaba la manera en que Aoi se expresaba de los amigos de su pareja. Por lo que la de cabellos azules decidió no hacerlo de nuevo hasta tener pruebas más contundentes. Era una situación delicada después de todo.

Pero ya había llegado demasiado lejos, estaban cerca de cumplir un año de pareja, un año donde ella había soportado en silencio los abusos de los amigos de su novio sin que la albina hiciera algo al respecto.

Comenzó a caminar a paso firme hacia el jardín, lugar donde tenía entendido que la pareja se encontraba. Si Yashiro no le escuchaba, hablaría con Tsukasa, eran cercanos suyos después de todo, ¿no? De seguro podría interceder por ella para que los mayores le dejaran de molestar.

Al llegar al jardín y ver a Tsukasa solitario viendo las plantas de su novia, la chica aprovechó para abordarlo y explicarle la situación. Siendo la primera vez que hablaba directamente con el menor de los Yugis. Los rumores que se decían sobre él, eran muy atinados.

Encorvado, con aires misteriosos, siempre observando todo como un enorme juego donde esperaba pacientemente por el siguiente movimiento. Sus ojos fríos y prepotentes, como si pudiera comerse el mundo de un bocado y no le importaría lo demás.

Aoi se sintió intimidada al verle de frente como si hubiera estado esperándola, dando una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa. Negó con la cabeza, eso sería raro incluso para el menor. Se armó de valor y le llamo como si nada, tragándose toda la inquietud que sentía.

—¡Yugi-san! ¡Hablemos!

—¡Si!

Aoi le narró con todos los detalles que podía como era el comportamiento de los involucrados para finalmente pedirle de favor que hablara con ellos para que la dejaran en paz. Ella no les guardaría rencor ni algo parecido, pero quería que dejaran de hacerle daño, solamente deseaba platicar con su amiga.

Tsukasa la escucho en silencio todo el rato, moviéndose de lado a lado como si tarareara una canción y no estuviera tratando un tema serio. Cuando tuvo su oportunidad para hablar, la sonrisa siniestra se alargó en su rostro.

—¿Por qué debería hacer eso? —preguntó con inocencia, Aoi trago duro negándose a retroceder.

—Porque están incomodandome, he estado apunto de pasar un reporte al director pero confío que contigo ellos escucharan para evitar esta clase de malentendidos —respondió con firmeza.

—¿Malentendidos? No hay ningún malentendido, querida~

La pelo azul quedó tan desconcertada que no pudo evitar el cuerpo acelerado del chico, orillándola en la pared y observándole con una expresión sombría.

Él sonreía.

—Lárgate de una vez, Yashiro ya no te necesita.

Su voz no sonaba juguetona ni maliciosa. Era un tono ronco y sin una pista de emoción, tan seria y fría que congeló el cuerpo de Aoi.

¿Qué estaba diciendo?

La sonrisa de Tsukasa se ensanchó de tal forma que parecía llenar la mitad de su rostro.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo...?

Las perlas azules se abrieron en demasía con la luz de la razón invadiendo su mente. Las acciones de los otros dos, la apatía de Tsukasa, el aislamiento de su amiga, su rotunda negación a ayudarle...

Era su culpa...

¡Él lo había planeado todo!

Apretó sus puños con fuerza y frunció el ceño. El de cabellos negros le pareció muy gracioso ver su expresión furiosa, pero le resbaló como mantequilla. Aoi no le intimidada.

—Piérdete, querida. O no te gustara lo que vendrá.

Sin vergüenza alguna, el joven le guiño un ojo volviendo a su tono juguetón, separándose de ella.

La chica sintió como su sangre hervía y se recriminada el hecho de quedarse ahí plantada sin responder ante la notable amenaza. Percibía como su rostro estaba rojo de la furia desatada, había aguantado todo eso en silencio porque no quería perjudicar a su amiga.

Creía que su silencio le traería paz y una pronta solución.

Pensaba que hablando las cosas podrían solucionarse de la mejor forma y podría proteger el corazón sensible de Yashiro.

Pero todo sus esfuerzos, sus lágrimas amargas por aguantar todo... ¡habían sido inútiles!

Había caído en un ciclo vicioso donde guardaba silencio, sufría, lloraba y luego se levantaba pensando que las cosas se mejorarían cuando no había hecho nada para cambiarlo mas lamentarse.

Pero ya no, Tsukasa se las iba a pagar. Eufórica, estiró su brazo hacia un balde que se usaba para llegar agua para las plantas, no tenía idea de cual era su contenido, lo unció que importaba es que estaba lleno de algo.

Lo tomo con fuerza y corrió hacia el chico completando su justicia de esa forma, haciéndole pagar por lo que le había hecho. Lo lanzó sin piedad sobre él, viendo como algo café y acuoso se deslizaba por el uniforme del menor de los Yugis.

Sonrió victoriosa cuando Tsukasa la fulminó con la mirada. Podría haberse carcajeado hasta el cansancio, ¡este sería el final para el noviazgo de su amiga! Iba a decirle todo lo que su manipulador novio era capaz de hacer y aunque detestaba forzar a alguien a cortar con otra persona, por esta vez haría una excepción y sacaría a su amiga del ciclo vicioso antes de ingresar.

Se descoloco al ver como el menor le sonría con burla para luego voltearse a otro lado y comenzar a lagrimear. ¿Qué se creía? ¿Qué alguien iba a creerse esas lágrimas de cocodrilo?

Era obvio que estaba fingiendo. Nadie se creía eso.

—¡Tsukasa-kun!

...O al menos eso había creído.

—¡¿Por qué hiciste eso, Aoi?! —El gritó colérico de Nene paralizó a su amiga más de lo que lo había hecho su pareja—. ¡¿No ves que está enfermo?! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

—N-Nene...-chan... —susurró el chico siendo recibido por los brazos de su pareja, hiperventilando en su abrazo.

—Nene, no es lo que piensas —hablo con seriedad Aoi un tanto preocupada de cómo se habían tornado las cosas.

Pero Yashiro no la escuchaba, estaba pendiente en secar y consolar a su novio herido e indefenso.

_«¡No es verdad!»._ Gritó tan fuerte en su mente que incluso sintió su garganta seca como si lo hubiera gritado. «_¡Está fingiendo! ¡¿Cómo no te das cuenta?!_».

—Ya, ya... estoy contigo, cariño. ¡Aoi, discúlpate!

Eso nunca.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —exclamó ofendida—. ¡Ese tipo es de la peor calaña! —Agregó señalándolo.

Tsukasa ahogó un llanto y se encogió en los brazos de su novia, como si ella pudiera protegerle de cualquier cosa. Aquello avivó la furia de ambas chicas, cada una por su propia razón en mente.

—¡No dejare que le hagas daño! ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! ¡Discúlpate, por favor!

—¡No lo haré!

—¡Es mi novio! ¡¿Cómo dices cosas tan horribles de él?!

—¡Él es una horrible persona, ¿cómo no te percatas?!

—¡Él me hace feliz! ¿Tan poco te importa mi felicidad?

—¡NENE! ¡He aguantado todo este tiempo solamente por ti! ¡Todo lo que este infeliz hace!

—¡¿Y quieres un premio?! ¡Tú ni siquiera te presentas en los almuerzos!

—¡Porque los amigos de este loco me acosan!

—¡Ahora ofendes a Saku-chan y Nastu-kun!

—¡NENE, POR DIOS! ¡MÍRAME! —Aoi se acercó alterada hacia su amiga, agitando sus brazos, la albina respondió alejando a su novio de ella—. Yo... ¿soy capaz de hacer? ¿Me crees... capaz...?

—Tú... tú me tienes envidia. Porque yo soy muy feliz con Tsukasa y no puedes aceptarlo que haya encontrado la felicidad antes que tú.

Aoi sintió como algo se quebrara dentro de ella. No estaba muy segura del qué. Si era su confianza, si era su aprecio, si era su cordura, o quizás el colmo de su paciencia. Pero permaneció paralizada a centímetros de tomar el hombro de su ¿amiga?

Sus grandes ojos cielo miraban incrédulos a Yashiro, como si no quisiera creer lo que había oído.

¿Envidia?

¿Era en serio?

¿Qué clase de tontería era esa?

Un tic apareció en uno de los ojos de Aoi conteniendo un fuerte grito de frustración que nunca fue emitido.

—Que mala amiga eres, Akane Aoi...

La voz inexpresiva de Sakura retumbó a un lado. Se colocó al lado de la albina y le dio un medio abrazo.

—Yashiro-san se ha esforzado tanto por esta relación y tú la menosprecias. Eso es muy detestable, ¿sabias?

Hipócrita e indolente, Sakura rodeó el cuerpo de Yashiro indicándole que estaba con ella pese a todo.

—Una verdadera amistad te apoya sin importar la situación —La de cabellos verdes sonrió de manera frívola a sabiendas que solo la joven Akane podría verla.

El cuerpo de la mencionada tembló e inconscientemente dio un paso atrás.

Jaque Mate.

Tsukasa levantó levemente su rostro y observó a Aoi, sonriéndole con mofa. Había ganado.

La chica peliazul sintió una enorme vergüenza asolar su cuerpo, pero no huyó. Permaneció un poco más enfrente pensando sus últimas palabras.

¿Había sido... una mala amiga...?

—Nene... Nos conocemos de hace mucho tiempo —comenzó con suavidad—. He velado por tu bien y ahora... ¿crees que ellos hacen un mejor trabajo que yo?

Yashiro no respondió y esta vez, Aoi sí corrió lo más lejos que pudo.

Muy lejos...

Su decisión había sido clara. Ese día, Akane Aoi se había retirado para siempre de la academia Kamome. Por supuesto, no sin antes asegurarse un par de castigos a los dos mecos que habían querido propasarse con ella.

Su intención había sido no volver y perder el contacto de todos los que estaban ahí. Pero Kou había insistido en llamarla cada tanto y el chico tenía esa aura que incitaba a hablar con él pese al tiempo. Por lo que cuando recibió una llamada que involucraba a Yashiro, había hecho una constancia para poder faltar ese día a su curso y asistir a la reunión que Kou había organizado con respecto al tema de la albina.

Creía que ya lo había olvidado, que había dejado atrás de una vez todas esas emociones que había vivido en su primer año de preparatoria y comenzar de nuevo. Pero cuando había escuchado el nombre de Yashiro había salido corriendo hacia ella como un mosquito hacia la luz.

Ahora se arrepentía, los chicos se traían entre manos un plan muy poco congruente, cómo ingresar a la casa de la pareja de su amiga y sacarla. Eso era demasiado llamativo y seguramente les meterían presos.

Necesitaban algo más directo, atacar de frente para enfrentarse de cara en cara con el demonio guardián de Yashiro, pero tal parecía que ninguno de los dos haría eso.

La última vez que Kou había intentado atacar de frente, Natsuhiko le había roto "por accidente" uno de sus brazos, yeso que aún cargaba el rubio. Mientras que con Amane la situación era algo más compleja al tratarse de su familia.

—Ya vuelvo...

Amane se retiró de la mesa, hacer planes conspiradores en su horario de trabajo no era la mejor idea. Ella casi se palmea la cara al darse cuenta que el lugar donde habían sido citados era el lugar donde trabajaba el mayor de los Yugis. Tal parecía que todo esto había surgido de la noche a la mañana y estaban aprovechando el furor que tenían.

Se preguntó para que la habían llamado a ella, cuando cambio de institución educativa no volteó hacia atrás. No consentiría luchar por alguien que no creyó en ella cuando le necesito, pero ahora estaba ahí, faltando a clases y escuchando todo lo que se podía saber sobre Yashiro.

Dejo de mover sus dedos y se levantó de la mesa. Algo del furor de los chicos se había pasado a ella y tenía que actuar ya mientras tenía el impulso.

—Daré una ojeada —dijo vagamente al pasar al lado del joven Minamoto, quien la volteó a ver sin comprender a que se refería—. La veré directamente primero para que ya esté más tranquila cuando ustedes vayan.

—¿Irás sola? —El rubio se levantó para ir con ella—. Te acompaño.

—Ya tengo compañía, ustedes dos arreglen sus asuntos y háganle algo bonito, ¿si?

Kou no pude agregar una réplica al ver como la chica de pelo azul salía rápidamente del lugar, tampoco pudo ver cómo está se tropezada con una amplia espalda que la recibió con la dulzura de una almohada.

—¿Trajiste lo que te pedí? —cuestionó envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la espalda, el chico pegó una pequeña risa nerviosa.

—Si, cariño. Una caja de té de manzanilla y una libra de rábanos, para la rábanito más tontita de todas.

—Gracias, Akane-kun. Y por favor, no hagas alboroto.

Akane sonrió cruzando los dedos en la cara de su novia sin ningún ápice de vergüenza, si la seguridad de su diosa corría peligro, él saltaría en su defensa. Siempre leal y pendiente de ella pese a todo. Incluso le había acompañado en su retiro de la Academia sin insistir con sus explicaciones.

Enrollo su brazo alrededor del masculino y comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la casa de los Yugis, donde presuntuosamente se encontraba su ex compañera enferma.

Mediante avanzaba, pensó en el futuro que hubiera sido de aguantar ella el trato de los amigos del novio de Yashiro, ¿habría ganado su determinación y su voz habría llegado a Nene? ¿El noviazgo dañino se hubiera roto si ella se hubiera quedado cerca pese a que estaba sufriendo enormemente? ¿O quizás, por pelear por algo que podría hacerle daño a Yashiro al inicio pero salvarla luego provocaría que la mencionara le odiara?

Había tenido las manos atadas cuando la albina había decidido apoyar a su pareja en lugar de su amiga, y entonces ahí fue cuando se quedó sola. ¿Qué haría Yashiro al verla después de tanto tiempo sin comunicación? ¿La echaría ella o la echaría Tsukasa?

Apretó el agarre que llevaba sobre su pareja al pensar en el hermano menor de los gemelos. Crujió los dientes llena de ira y frustración.

Ella había huido tal y como él había querido.

Él había ganado. Pero el enfrentamiento no se había acabado, el tiempo había dotado a Aoi de una mejor armadura.

Esta vez no se separaría de Yashiro aunque ella no quisiera. Esta vez ganaría ella y sacaría a la albina de su poderío.

Esa sería su mejor venganza. La victoria ideal por sobre Tsukasa. Sólo así le regresaría el daño que le provocó y le ocasionaría una mayor dolencia que la imaginada, con Yashiro siguiendo adelante.

Tocó tres veces el timbre de los Yugis antes de ver a alguien asomarse, una mujer de largo cabello negro y mirada de igual tono, los miraba a ambos con una expresión gélida y desconfianza, casi como si quiera echarles una piedra encima.

—Venimos a ver a Yashiro Nene —habló el pelirrojo dando una pequeña reverencia, la mujer no respondió—. Traemos un presente para usted... —Akane le mostró la libra de rábanos y la mujer parecía un poco menos fría.

Alargó su mano para tomar la bolsa y los dejó pasar.

—Tienen 20 minutos —concluyó caminando hacia la cocina con bolsa en mano.

—Ya vi de donde es antipático Tsukasa —comentó en bajo el chico.

Aoi salió disparada sin escuchar del todo a su novio. La casa era un poco grande y la mujer ni siquiera se había tomado la delicadeza de indicar donde estaría su amiga, por lo que se apresuró para al menos hablar algo con ella. Ya estaba adentro, eso era un paso a su favor.

Ahora el obstáculo era encontrarla y esperar que su pareja hubiera salido para que no les interrumpiera.

—¡Nene! ¡Nene! ¡Nene! —exclama por el pasillo sin detenerse, esperando agilizar la búsqueda de esa manera.

Cosa que funciono.

Aoi sonrió y todos sus órganos pegaron un vuelco al ver a la albina asomarse por el pasillo. Una mascarilla yacía en su rostro para evitar el contagio, su cabello corto hasta los hombros, sus ojos débiles ante tantas cosas vividas, sus brazos y piernas flácidos y delgado. Había perdido mucho peso.

Los ojos escarlata se abrieron en demasía al ver a la de pelo azul en el pasillo, como si fuera un espectro que venía atacarla.

—¡Nene! —Aoi envolvió sus brazos en el cuerpo de Yashiro, ahora ella era más alta y por lo consumida que estaba, también era fácil de abrazar. Podía sentir su debilidad en cada fibra de su cuerpo.

—¿Q-Qué ha-haces aquí?

—Escuche de Amane que estabas enferma, así que vine a visitarte.

—¿P-Por qué?

La de cabello azul se separó levemente para ver a los ojos escarlata de la chica.

—Me preocupe y... quería verte... ¿está mal?

—¡No, no! Puedes... tú... emmm... cuando quieras... Gracias...

El alivio sobrevino en su faz cuando no había sido rechazo lo que había recibido de parte de Yashiro y la volvió a abrazar.

—Si me dejas estar contigo, esta vez no me iré... —susurró decaída pese a todo, aguantándose las lágrimas.

Oh, Dios...

En verdad la había extrañado.

—Salgamos alguna vez, Yashiro, tu y yo. ¡Te invitaré todo lo que quieras!

—Si... me encantaría... pero...

Pese a que no continuó la frase, Aoi sabía lo que quería decir. Seguramente si la tenía aislada no consentiría que ella saliera, al menos no sin su compañía. La pelo azul estaba que si lo veía le daba un puñetazo en la cara, pero mantuvo la compostura.

—Puedo visitarte aquí si me lo permites —agregó sonando suave.

—¿E-En serio?

—Sip, y además —Aoi estiró mano hacia el reciente llegado Akane, este le puso los té para luego ser guiado a las manos de la albina—. Para que te mejores, estaremos en contacto, ¿si? ¿Tú quieres eso, verdad? —Yashiro asintió—. Entonces lucha conmigo y ya no pares, ¿está bien? —Yashiro volvió a asentir, sus grandes ojos destellaron un pequeño brillo de esperanza, ahora por fin parecía que la ceguera había disminuido.

—Mamá dijo 20 minutos —Del otro extremo del pasillo, Tsukasa sacó la cabeza sonriendo ampliamente sin gracia, esperando que se fueran sus dos invitados no deseados—. Aléjense de mi novia, ¿quién les dio permiso de acercarse a ella, no ves que esta delicada?

—¿Y por qué no la llevas con el médico aún?

—No es de tu incumbencia —soltó serio, observando de reojo a la chica pelo azul—. Nene-chan~. Vamos ven conmigo~. Vamos a bañarnos~. Y ustedes dos, lárguense, ¿quieren?

Nene titubeo un poco antes de comenzar a caminar hacia su pareja con la cabeza abajo, la verdad quería hablar un poco más con Aoi pero no quería ocasionar discusiones, ya estaba cansada de ello. Más cuando sintió el agarre de la de ojos cielos en uno de brazos y está se adelantaba hacia Tsukasa, sintió como parte de su energía había regresado.

La chica tomó el florero del pasillo y lo lanzó hacia el de cabellos negros sin titubear ni ponerse a pensar en el contenido. Tsukasa maldijo y la fulminó con la mirada.

—Ups, parece que alguien tiene que irse —expuso con una enorme sonrisa, hace mucho tiempo quería hacer eso de nuevo— a cambiarse, claro está.

Aoi giró su rostro de reojo para ver la expresión de la albina, está estaba paralizada en su lugar, un tanto preocupada pero no había rastro de furia en sus ojos. Finalmente, la pelo azul sentía que su amiga estaba entrando en cordura. Ya podía evaluar levemente su posición y aunque no expresara, quería cambiarlo. Era su oportunidad de pelear por ella junto a ella.

—Está vez, ganare yo, pequeño bastardo —casi escupió la chica al agacharse a la altura Tsukasa.

El mocoso alzo su vista e hizo una mueca.

—Ya lo veremos, perra.

Era momento de romper el ciclo vicioso.

**[...]**

**Temática cinco:**

**Venganza.**


	7. 6

_Eres mi sueño. _

No era extraño que cualquier persona los confundiera, eran gemelos, era de esperarse al tener la misma cara, voz y estatura. Por momentos era divertido, por otros era molesto y en otros era realmente inconveniente.

O al menos, eso pensaba el alcalde de los dos, para Tsukasa la cosa realmente daba lo mismo. Ni siquiera se impresionaba si sucedía, lo único que le daba un cierto nivel de satisfacción eran las expresiones que su hermano colocaba cuando eso sucedía.

Eso en verdad era gozoso. Los ojos expresivos y llorosos de Amane cuando las cosas no le salían como quería —casi siempre por culpa del más pequeño—, era un regocijo irresistible.

Estaba convencido de que podría seguir disfrutando de ese maligno delegar el resto de su vida, no existe cómo podría librarse de él. Eran hermanos.

La familia siempre permanecía junta.

—¡Amane-kun! ¡Mira!

Las pequeñas campanillas en las coletas de la niña taladraron los oídos del menor, haciéndose un lado justo en el momento en que una figura de cabello amarillento platinado usurpó esa zona, separando a ambos hermanos y aferrándose al gemelo que buscaba sin titubear.

Estaban de espalda y con la misma ropa, ¿cómo está niña había identificado quién era quién?

Hmp Suerte de principiante.

Se alejó un poco, cruzando brazos y haciendo un puchero, esperando que su hermano le prestara atención como siempre lo hizo cuando él hizo un berrinche. Pero no lo hizo.

Amane ni siquiera tuvo la vista hacia su dirección, los grandes ojos ámbar y su amplia sonrisa eran solo para la niña albina que se aferrada a uno de sus brazos mientras que con el otro sostenía un libro infantil. Gruño molesto, ¿quién era esa mocosa para herir la compañía de su hermano?

Se acercó por atrás tratando de medir en la conversación para poder recuperar la mirada de su hermano, pero desistió al serle en verdad fastidioso el tema que hablaba la niña.

La temática narrativa que Yashiro compartía era sobre cuentos infantiles, castillos ambulantes, príncipes bandidos, doncellas en búsqueda de honor para su familia y todo un tópico de fantasía que hacían que la pequeña le brillaran los ojos con tal intensidad como si el sol hubiera descendido a sus globos oculares; y no podrá pasar la oportunidad de narrarle a su amigo las cosas que le fascinarán de su lectura, deteniéndose en especial en sus encantadores protagonistas. ¿Cómo Amane la soportaba con una dulce sonrisa cuando la voz chillona de la niña era tan insoportable? De seguro estaba fingiendo, no podría concebir otra razón para que su hermano fuera tan amable.

Ella era tan expresiva y escandalosa que no pudo evitar hacerle mal de ojo con tal de que entendiera que la quería lejos de ahí, sobretodo, muy lejos de su hermano. Yashiro lanzó una pequeña risa ante un comentario del gemelo mayor y el menor sintió un escalofrío al fijarse mejor en el rostro de la nena, a la vez que una mínima cantidad de calor se alojaba en su rostro. Los ojos de esa niña, su pequeña sonrisa...

Eran lindos también...

Sonrió en respuesta a su pensamiento, apoyando su barbilla en una de sus palmas, observando más a detalle a la niña sin que ni ella ni su hermano se percataron que él seguía ahí a su lado, analizando en silencio. Los ojos de Yashiro eran más grandes que los de Amane lo que le brindaba de un mayor rango de expresividad, aunque los de su hermano seguían siendo sus favoritos, los de ella fácilmente se inundaban de ilusiones y sueños cuando comenzaba a hablar de todos aquellos amores platónicos que tenía en los libros y cuentos. Era tan simple.

Y patética.

Pero al menos era divertido verla, estaba curioso sobre en qué clase de mujer iba a convertirse esa mocosa cabeza de globo, inundada de aires de delirios fantasiosos. Estaba preparando las palomitas para el caos; aunque eso no quitaba que detestaba la familiaridad con la que trataba a su hermano, ¿desde cuando Amane tenia a alguien más que él para hablar? Eso no era justo, ¿pensaba dejarlo atrás? No podía permitir eso.

No podía quedarse solo, necesitaba asegurar que siempre tendría a su hermano pendiente de él.

Y aquella niña no iba a ser impedimento. La sacaría del camino si con eso impedía tener a su familia cerca de él.

No permitiría que nadie alejase a Amane de él. Lo que ellos compartían iban más allá del entendimiento de cualquiera que quisiera entrometerse en su relación, habían estado juntos desde el inicio de sus vidas. Si alguien podía comprender lo que el otro necesitaba realmente, era sólo su otra mitad.

«_No te preocupes, Amane, yo te protegeré_».

...

Haciendo uso de su parecido casi total con su hermano, había intentado en más de una ocasión romper el vínculo que se traían en secreto los otros dos, haciéndose pasar por su hermano. Sonreía igual, trataba de actuar lo más parecido posible e incluso había memorizado el saludo qué hacían los dos amigos de primaria. Pero Yashiro nunca se le pasó por la mente que se trataba del otro gemelo.

—¿Tsukasa-kun, hoy vienes a recogerme tú?

—¡Gracias por traer mi mochila, Tsukasa-kun!

—¡Toma mi mano, Tsukasa-kun! La calle es peligrosa, pasémoslas juntos, ¿si?

Mediante crecían, los cambios comenzaron a aparecer entre ambos gemelos, pero si el otro se esforzaba un poco, podrían pasar fácilmente por su hermano. Pero no para Nene, a los ojos de la albina ambos eran tan distintos que a veces ni siquiera se volteaba para identificar con cuál de los dos estaba hablando. Así de confianzuda era con los gemelos.

¡Y eso le sacaba de quicio! ¡Para ella siempre era Tsukasa, nunca el gemelo de Amane! ¿Cómo lo hacía? ¿Qué tenía de especial esa niña? Era terca, muy ingenua y una enamoradiza del asco. Pero aun así, ¿por qué todos parecían querer cuidarla y respetaban sus decisiones?

Tanto amor alrededor de ella le enfermaba. Su mirada llena de ilusión le daba asco. Era como si no conociera el dolor o la desesperación o la soledad, como si viviera en una burbuja. Como si no pensara en la maldad del mundo. Una persona así de tonta no podía proteger a su hermano. Lo lanzaría al mismo agujero de engaño y fantasía que ella vivía.

Debía deshacerse de ella.

Y también encontrar una manera de silenciarla, estaba convencido que si tenía que volver a escuchar su dulce ensueño de un futuro brillante en compañía de un príncipe, iba a vomitar. ¿Era casi una adolescente y pensaba como niña aún?

Aunque bueno, él tampoco era muy distinto a eso, podría estar una ínfima parte de acuerdo con su hermano de que su comportamiento era infantil. ¡Pero no podía culparlo! Actuar sin ningún ápice de discriminación o consideración hacia los demás debería ser algo bueno, no algo que debería ser reprochado y silenciado cada vez que se expresaba sin ningún ápice de tacto ni piedad. Como si no le importara lastimar con sus venenosas y realistas palabras a quien fuera.

Y la verdad, es que no lo hacía.

Las reglas solamente formaban parte de unos delirios de grandeza de alguien con la suma necesidad de tener el control de una comunidad. No algo que como tal debía de condicionar su comportamiento. Además a nadie le gustaba seguirlas realmente, pero la diferencia de Tsukasa con los demás, era que él no se lo guardaba y fingía. Él hacía lo que quería donde sea que estuviera.

Y si con su manera de ser era incapaz de hacer amigos, pues estaba bien. No era como si fuera tan importante, él siempre podía estar atento a sus cosas, pero sí que era aburrido. El gozo siempre era mayor cuando había alguien más que formaba parte de ello, conviviendo, compartiéndolo, retándolo o que simplemente siguiera sus ideas locas.

Lo más cercano a eso que tenía era poder molestar, de vez en cuando, al grupo de amigos de su hermano mayor, así como lo que resultó normal que quisieran excluirlo, después de todo, su personalidad no les resultó grata; por supuesto, tenia que discriminar a Yashiro de esa situación.

Habiendo prácticamente crecido con ambos hermanos, la chica no pudo evitar tomar en cuenta a Tsukasa en todo lo que su grupo y ella misma hizo, era como si le diera algo de pena verlo tan solo y naciera en ella el querer ayudarlo. Al menos darle un empujón para que él pueda buscar sus propias amistades.

Ja, como si Tsukasa necesita su ayuda.

Repudiaba los momentos en que ella le miraba con compasión cuando lo tenía un poco apartado del grupo al no tener el propio, con los ojos perdidos en cualquier parte de la habitación, pensando en ponerle un alacrán en la silla a la profesora Yako o en alguna otra travesura que aumentara sus reducciones en el sistema escolar. Su mirada triste y su pequeña sonrisa incitándole a acercarse a su grupo sin miedo ni vergüenza por conocerle tanto le dejaba una sensación amarga entre molestia y frustración. Como detestaba que hiciera eso. Él estaba bien. La soledad no podría con él.

« _Oh, linda ~. Tú realmente no me conoces_ ».

Fastidioso por tener que aguantar a la amiga de su hermano, se aparto y tomo una lupa con la que comenzó a quemar hormigas sin pena alguna vez. Rándose al imaginar sus gritos diminutos ante tal aplicación de calor, rogando por piedad. Era una pena no poder entendidos, pero él no hablaba hormigoñol.

Mas su solitaria armonía no duró mucho cuando una casi adolescente albina fue a buscarlo para volver adentro del edificio de la escuela, preocupada porque el chico desapareció de la nada.

¿Qué tenía ella de especial? Era una chica simple y muy molesta.

La cascada plateada de su cabeza se agitaba de un lado a otro mientras lo llamaba con un tono ahogado por la carrera. Su delgado cuerpo acercándose poco a poco, sus bonitos ojos bermellón y su piel tersa y blanca le hacían parecer un ángel iluminado por los rayos del sol.

Y en ese momento, la preocupación tan inalcanzable y pura. Como un sueño.

Se sintieron cómo lucirían esos enormes orbes sin ese brillo. Sumergidos en oscuridad. Y emoción una emoción inmensurable.

Quería verlo. Quería saber cómo seria esa chica como una muñeca rota. Quería hacer una apuesta.

De seguro entonces, su hermano volvería a prestarle atención. Y a la vez, lo salvaría. Ya no tienes que estar pendiente de la torpeza femenina. Él podría asumir la responsabilidad.

Pero, ¿cómo llegar a ella?

...

La niña crecía y se volvía una encantadora señorita que no dejaba de pensar en un romance ideal, trastabillando demasiado mediante caía en la trampa aguda del amor.

Fracaso tras fracaso que Tsukasa tuvo que agregar que además de ingenua, también era tonta. Sus lágrimas eran tan inmaculadas como si de preciosos cristales a la luz de la luna se tratara, su expresión tan solida y sus ojos escarlatas tan apagados.

Así también lucía bonita. Sucia, pero linda al fin.

Yashiro era inalcanzable para él, con la perpetua protección de su hermano, él no podía más que verla en la distancia, pero lo había hecho por tanto tiempo que comenzaba a aburrirse, anhelaba ver más, más de lo que ella podía ofrecer. Formar parte de su vida y de sus constantes ataques de ansiedad.

Pero la chica era tan resistente que tuvo que perder una oportunidad. Se alzaba después de cada fracaso amoroso y lo volvía a intentar con tanta ilusión como si nunca se las hubieran roto vilmente. Por lo que todos asumían que estaba bien, incluso Amane.

Mas Tsukasa había notado cierta sombra después de su último romance. Era como si en el fondo, ella había perdido la esperanza y la confianza en sí misma, entonces él sonrió. Había cierto brillo encantador en sus ojos cubiertos por la oscuridad y el dolor.

Sabía que en cualquier momento, cedería levemente. No tenía que hacer nada, solo esperar a que ella solita cayera al agujero por su misma convicción ciega de alcanzar un amor platónico. Y cuando sucedió el caos, ella estaría en la palma de su mano sin haber tenido más que sentarse a observar la tragedia.

—Yo creo que Nene-chan te pedirá que sean novios.

Aunque un poco de cizaña para avivar la explosión no estaba mal. Además era divertido ver cómo su hermano se crispaba de una ira contenida. ¿Por qué no lo soltaba todo? Oh, Amane, no es sano contenerse.

¿Perdón?

Aún cuando el alcalde se había empeñado en mostrarse neutral, Tsukasa percibió cierto toque de molestia en su voz. La bomba estaba apunto de explotar.

El menor amplió su sonrisa sin que le afectara la advertencia en los ojos dorados de su hermano. Todavía le faltaba mucha más experiencia a Amane para llegar a intimidarlo. Cruzo los brazos detrás de su cabeza y movió hacia un lado de su boca el bombón que comía para volver a hablar.

—Seguramente va a pedirte ahora a ti que seas su pareja, después de todo, no está el chico rarito con el hermano médico.

¿Por qué piensas eso? ¿Acaso ella te ha dicho algo sobre mí?

No ... pero es lo obvio. Eres bueno con ella y con lo cansada que está, eso le bastará —su sonrisa adoptó un toque de malicia y mofa— sin pensar en tus sentimientos ¿no es adorable?

—Retracte, Tsukasa ...

—Pero ¿no es algo beneficioso? A este punto ella acepta a cualquiera con una promesa de protección y cariño. ¡Incluso a ti, es tu oportunidad de oro!

—¡Tsukasa, ¿cómo puedes hablar de Yashiro de esa manera ?! —Gritó Amane dando un paso hacia adelante, colérico—. Yashiro no se siente bien, ¡¿cómo puedes pensar en aprovecharse de eso ?!

—Si tú no lo haces, alguien más lo hara —comentó con despreocupación, desviando su mirada a un costado.

Sintió una ligera asfixia al ser elevado del cuello de la camisa por su hermano, más no se inmutó ni retractó de lo que había dicho, mantuvo su clínica sonrisa ante la penetrante mirada de Amane.

No hablaron o agregaron algo al asunto, estamos estaba demás. Era claro el mensaje.

_Cuidado, Tsukasa._

Mas aquello resbalaba por la espalda del peli-negro, salpicándose y perdiéndose en el suelo. Él ya había tomado una decisión y había dado un paso adelante, una diferencia de su hermano que prefería quedarse a esperar a que todo se calmara y buscar un mejor momento.

Le hizo falta coraje al mayor.

—Crees conocerla ... Crees que la cuidas, pero en realidad te cuidas a ti mismo ... —comenzó el menor temblando por la risa que estaba conteniendo y por la falta de aire en sus pulmones— en el fondo, temes que sus sentimientos por ti no sean genuinos, que solo sea por pena o consuelo, que solo te esté usando. Que simplemente se conforme contigo ... ¿no es así, Amane ...?

El castaño dejó caer a su hermano sin responder, dando un portazo sin esperarlo. Una vez solo, las risas eclosionaron sin remedio.

¡Amane lo había encarado! ¡En verdad lo había hecho! Y tampoco habían tenido refutarle nada, estaban jugando y él menor estaba ganando. Con la inseguridad de su hermano mayor y con la fragilidad de la chica, todo estaba decidido. Era victoria para él.

...

Y cuando la oportunidad se presentó, Tsukasa estaba listo para tomar su papel.

—Me gusta Nene-chan ~

Amane dejó caer su mochila al escuchar a su hermano a un costado, el alcalde no le había dedicado la mirada desde que había subido la fotografía de ellos dos anunciando su noviazgo.

Todo había sido arrepentido y sabía que a su hermano le molestaba. ¿Qué haría entonces el mayor? ¿Volvería a enfrentarlo? ¿Trataría de cortar su relación? ¿Manipularía a Yashiro para que lo dejara? ¿Qué harán? ¿Que harán ~?

Su hermano gruñó, recogió su mochila y siguió avanzando. El menor bufó, más con toda la inocencia del mundo se despidió. Sabía que dolía y ese dolor lo cegaría.

Ahora tenía en sus garras aquel sueño que él nunca podría tener. Y no lo iba a soltar. Sabía que en el futuro se lo agradecería.

Él cuidaría de Nene a partir de ahora. Amane podrá descansar al fin de ese sufragio. Ya no más la vería llorar por un fracaso de noviazgo, ya no más sentiría la importancia por querer confesarse, ya no más quejas que competir por llamar a su atención.

En realidad, ya no más necesitan a Yashiro a su alcance. ¡Que trucazo, ¿no ?!

Tsukasa no había tenido que hacer nada para atar a la albina, ella solita fue idealizando su imagen, le hizo las cosas tan fácilmente. Solamente tenía que tratar un poco bien y darle mínimamente atención para que ella siguiera liada con el tiempo que quisiera. Era como tener que cuidar a una mascota.

Aunque ahora que recordaba, sus mascotas nos duraban mucho tiempo con él. Usualmente eran regresadas por su hermano a la tiendas.

O simplemente morían.

Curioso

¿Yashiro se rompería?

Quería averiguarlo.

Tenían el control de su persona, cuando todos habían dejado de apoyarla al haber tenido problemas con él, Nene había perdido el camino y él era todo lo que importaba. Él era su camino, y como su sendero, podrían torcerlo a su gusto. Verla trastabillar al querer evitar a la nueva conmoción, al nuevo obstáculo, era arte puro, gozo insuperable. Y consideró demasiada satisfacción estando en ese estatus, teniendo el poder sobre ella. No cambiaria por nada.

Sin darse cuenta, dejo de importarle si su hermano llamaba o no. Mientras podría tener la mano de la albina, entonces todo estaba en orden. Nadie se acercaría a ella al menos que él lo permitiera y ella dejaba dominarse en silencio. Obediente y colaborativa, todo lo que Amane no pudo ser.

No necesitamos nada más. Aunque si de repente, su hermano dejaba de ignorarlo, no se quejaría.

Ya regresará ...

—Tsukasa, ¿estás bien?

La albina le tendió una toalla para que secara de lo que Aoi había dejado caer en su cabeza. El pequeño gruñía en bajo sin parar, no era como si fuera la primera amenazada que recibí de esa índole, pero ninguna había tenido tanto efecto como la de la joven Akane.

La seguridad y osadía con la que había entrado era el brillo que Nene necesitó para liberarse de las ilusiones que había formado en su relación, para deshacer la bruma que él había formado con dos años de relación. Y si ella, la más afectada de la pérdida de comunicación con Yashiro, estaba en ese plan de determinación que se moverían los otros dos pasivos. Y entonces Nene reaccionó y le arrebatarían su pequeño sueño.

¿Esta vez ... si iba a quedarse solo?

Volteó buscando la mirada de Yashiro, pero tal como había pensado, la nena contemplaba la dirección donde su amiga había salido con el orgullo por los cielos.

Aquellos ojos bermellón estaban observando en una dirección donde él no estaba y tenían pánico.

No podría soltarla.

—Nene-Chan, Nene-Chan, Nene-Chan ~

La llamo varias veces jalándola del manga de la camisa, más la chica se perdió su tiempo antes de voltear hacia él. La expresión que recibió en verdad le molestó, los ojos que habían perdido el brillo, que solo lo veían a él, ahora destellaban un mínimo contraste de resplandor del cual él no era la razón.

¿Qué había grabado? ¿Qué tenía sentido?

Él controlaba sus acciones, sus gestos, conocía sus reacciones y estaba alguna vez a su voluntad. ¿Por qué buscaba más horizontes? ¿Él no era suficiente? ¿No bastaba tenerlo para ella? ¿Qué más anhelaba?

Tanto tiempo cultivando esta relación para que la menor oportunidad ella quisiera alejarse de él. ¿Cómo Yashiro podría ser tan egoísta y no valorar lo que había hecho por ella?

—Nen-

—Aquí estoy, ¿dime? —Inquirió dando un media sonrisa, agachando sus cejas.

Le miraba con paciencia y ternura, mientras que Tsukasa tenía agarrado uno de sus brazos, abrazándolo. No sabía en qué momento había terminado en esa posición. Mas ese molesto brillo no desaparecía. ¿Qué tanto pensaba?

¿Podrían creerlo? —Retomó el peli-negro haciendo un puchero—. Mira lo que esa loca me hizo ...

—Tsukasa-kun, no le digas loca —corrigió ella con un cierto aura de reproche que hizo temblar al menor.

¿Ahora le estaba respondiendo?

—¿Cómo no pensarlo? ¡Salió de la nada y me hizo esto! —Señaló todo su cuerpo empapado, aunque realmente no era la gran cosa—. ¿No te molestas ni un poco lo que me hizo? ¿Tan poco te importo?

Nene hizo mueca, comenzando a limpiar la cabeza del chico con la toalla, pero ni una respuesta que le diera la razón.

—Hablaré con Aoi, seguro no quiso hacerlo —Se limitó a decir.

No —Renuente, se apartó de ella bruscamente, provocando que Yashiro hiciera una mueca preocupada—. No hablaras con ella. ¿Qué haré si te pega su tóxica actitud? ¿En verdad quieres entrar a la casa de los demás y fastidiarlos?

—Creo que ella quería verme ... Estaba muy feliz al encontrarme ...

¿Verte? —Expulsó la palabra con una ácida mofa—. ¿Por qué hasta ahora? ¿Por que de la nada? ¿Cómo no te das cuenta que a ella no le importas?

Nene tembló, apretando la toalla con fuerza y cerrando sus ojos con dolor. Su pareja estiró su mano y ahuecó su mejilla, sonriéndole ampliamente.

—Soy el único al que realmente le importas, ¿no crees?

La chica directamente los ojos, contemplándolo directamente. Aquel brillo continuoba palpitando en el rojizo de sus iris, más ahora estaba siendo opacado por grandes lágrimas, inundando sus párpados de agua tibia y salada.

« _Buena chica. Solamente mírame a mí_ ».

Acercó su rostro hacia el contrario, sonriendo con malicia, sintiendo cómo la chica se volvía dúctil a su tacto, como aquella emoción desencadenada por Aoi comenzaba a pudrirse y era desechado a la cloaca, donde debía permanecer para siempre.

Nadie tocaría a su muñequita rota. Nadie apartaría de él a su pequeña dama.

Solo bastaban unos pocos centímetros más para sellar el contrato nuevamente.

—Tsukasa ya traje el aut- ah, lo siento.

El de cabello azabache chasqueo la lengua al reconocer el despreocupado tono de Natsuhiko asomándose al pasillo, ahora rascándose la cabeza como bobo al darse cuenta que había interrumpido el beso entre los jóvenes, agitando las llaves del auto con la mano libre.

—Ups, jeje.

—¡¿N-Natsuhiko-senpai?!

Yashiro se apartó de su pareja con las mejillas estallidos en un sonrojo atroz. Como si aquello fuese la primera vez, el chico suspiro, cuando se ponía así era imposible acercarse a ella. Era demasiado agresiva cuando se avergonzaba, por lo que se limitó a tomar su mano y besar su palma, recuperando su atención. Así como le gustaba.

—¿Nos vamos, cariño~?

—¿Eh?

—Estas enferma, ¿no? —La voz neutral de Sakura hizo acto de presencia, sacando su cabeza por el final del pasillo—. Ya hicimos una cita, ahora vamos a que te atiendan.

—¿Ehhhhh? ¿Tsukasa-Kun? —inquieto volteando a verlo—. ¡Pero si no es necesario! ¡Estoy bi-!

La garganta femenina resintió la infección alojada en ella, provocando que tosiera y entorpeciera su voz. Tsukasa estiró su mano y pasó acariciando el cuello femenino, peinando levemente sus cabellos.

—¿Acaso quieres enfermarme? —preguntó con ironía.

—¡No! ¡Claro que no!

—Entonces vamos.

—Pero tu ropa...

—Tengo un cambio en el auto —comentó desinteresado, tomando las llaves de las manos del pelirrojo, mientras que con la otra arrastraba a Nene.

Sakura se sobresaltó con inquietud cuando el chico pasó a su lado, sonriéndole a Nene, provocando que le siguiera de cerca, posicionándose al otro lado del joven. Natsuhiko, al verla que avanzaba, se movilizó para ir tras de ellos.

—Natsuhiko manejara...

—Yo puedo manejar —La silenció el peli-negro apenas poniéndole atención a la de cabellos verdes.

—No considero que sea prudente... —retomó la chica.

Tsukasa se rió al voltear apenas a verla, pero suficiente para que Sakura mostrara su compañero no estaba en sus cabales. Había un eclipse malévolo surcando los ojos oscuros del chico, algo que a Natsuhiko simplemente le resbalaba y Nene no sabía como reaccionar a ello. En cambio ella podría interpretarlo como peligro.

No tenía idea de qué era lo que había desencadenado esa actitud despreocupada y frívola en Tsukasa, y no le interesaba averiguarlo. Pero le dejaba un mal sabor en la boca.

—Iremos contigo —confesó la chica estando afuera del auto, viendo como Tsukasa se cambiaba la camisa mientras Nene se tapaba torpemente los ojos, dejando una pequeña apertura para verle—. Yashiro-san se pone nerviosa en los hospitales, seguro querrá que su mejor amiga esté con ella —agregó para no ver tan tan extraña, era inusual que demostrara interés por algo.

—¡Si Sakura-chan va, yo también iré ~! —Exclamó alegre el joven Hyuuga.

El cinturón de seguridad comenzó a chillar inmediatamente Tsukasa comenzó a manejar. El chico apretaba mucho el acelerador cuando se ponía al volante, sumado a que por estar sosteniendo la mano de Nene, apenas y ponía atención. Sakura se arrepintió inmediatamente en tener subido, pero no podría evitar sentir cierto deje de preocupación apenas perceptible en su rostro serio.

No sabía si era porque percibía a Yashiro con un aura distinta o era porque el aura de Tsukasa era específicamente más pesada. Siempre había tenido esa desagradable percepción que le permitía discernir las sensaciones que rodeaban a las personas, como todo un bicho raro, pero solo los presentes habían hecho a un lado su habilidad, sintiéndose ligeramente conforme.

Quizás por eso mismo, ahora estoy intentando hacer algo por ellos. Aunque no sabía el porqué. Su voz se alzaba con fastidio cada vez que Tsukasa se saltaba un alto o frenaba de golpe, levantándola con cada vez más fuerza, como de esa manera podría hacerlo reaccionar, como de esa manera el chico indecoroso regresaría a la tierra. Pero por más que lo hice, no tuve un cambio.

Tsukasa solo estaba pendiente de Nene. Perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Hey, Nene-Chan ... —comenzó el chico, sonriendo como su novia sudaba a su lado— ¿Vas a dejarme ...?

La chica se giró sorpresivamente hacia su pareja, Tsukasa tuvo la mirada pegada en la calle, sin poner realmente atención, atento a la voz de su chica.

¿Has hecho eso, no? ¿Darás media vuelta sin regresar a mí? ¿Te alejarás en un lugar donde no puedas estar contigo?

—Tsukasa yo ... —titubeante e ignorante de su entorno, Yashiro sostuvo la mano de su pareja, sonriendo entre perturbada y preocupada —... voy a estar contigo, no te inquietes.

Los colmillos masculinos recibieron una sonrisa para la albina, por supuesto, Yashiro no se iría a ningún lado, estaban vinculados. Nada podría separarlos.

Ni siquiera una luz roja.

**[...]**

**¡He vuelto, calabacitas guapas! He estado leyendo los mensajes de la obra, y créanme que salte de felicidad mucho al leerlos, ¡muchas gracias! ¡Han hecho muy feliz a esta pequeña Lady! ¡No saben lo mucho que me alegra saber que les gusta lo que hago! En especial, quería agradecer a Dani y ZoeDragneel por ser constantes en la obra y también a una lectora del idioma ingles, así que disculpen mi mal ingles pero quisiera saludarla a ella en su idioma. Thank you very much to the beutiful LadyReineke!!! ****I never imagined having English language readers, your comment made me immensely happy. ¡Y muchas gracias a todos los que leen y dejan su apoyo en las sombras! En verdad se les quiere mucho.**

**Quería hacerles saber que a la obra le hace falta un capítulo para que acabe, espero poder publicar en este mismo mes, que ya me subieron nueva programación de evaluaciones y hay que meterle :"3, pero haré un esfuerzo extra aquí, ya que debí haberla terminado en marzo y como que no es justo para ustedes que les espere casi tres meses de nuevo, ¡que como vuela el tiempo!**

**¡En fin, un gran abrazo Nos vemos!**

**Temática seis:**

**Amor platónico.**


	8. 7

_La obsesión de ser correspondido. _

El reflector alumbró el centro del _kabuki_, iluminando a una sola figura maquillada como fantasma. Su presencia resultó tan hipnotizante que hizo que los espectadores contuvieran el aliento, alargando el silencio, permitiendo que la atención no se despegara del solitario escenario en ningún momento.

La música comenzó a retumbar mediante los actores empezaron a aparecer en escena, acompañando en la dramatización al protagonista fantasmagórico, interpretando cada uno su papel a la perfección.

Escuchó las reacciones de sus amigos a su lado; Aoi en su costado izquierdo se ahogaba en expresiones de asombro, sonriendo ante tan espléndido trabajo y vestimentas, asintiendo con satisfacción mientras que su novio junto a ella tomaba notas de todo aquello que le gustaba a su chica sin prestar real atención al acto. La mayor atracción de su vida estaba jugando con una de las mangas de su camisa y con los ojos clavados en el escenario, era toda la fascinación que necesitaba en su vida.

Al lado del pelirrojo, Kou ladeaba la cabeza hacia un lado, mortificándose en silencio por el hecho de no poder comprender nada sumado a que la temática principal en cuestión no era algo que le gustara, sin embargo tenía que admitir que el teatro en sí le atraía de sobremanera, por lo que sobrellevaba la confusión haciendo anotaciones mentales sobre los comportamientos en la escena y la gracia con la cual cada actor interpretaba su papel. Quien sabe, quizás podría animarse a un próximo reclutamiento en la escuela.

Sintió un par de saltitos alegres a su lado derecho, no teniendo que girar la cabeza para saber de quien se trataba. Amane chocaba contra su hombro cada vez que se emocionaba con algo de la interpretación, ella le respondía con una sonrisa nerviosa, pero enternecida por el comportamiento infantil de su tranquilo amigo.

Encontrando un hueco entre sus dos personas favoritas en el mundo, tomó el folleto donde recitaba el objetivo de la obra y otras generalidades sobre la misma. Con mucha dificultad en su vista debido a la falta de luz para los espectadores de tal forma que toda la atención recayera en los artistas del teatro y no en el compañero de al lado o siquiera en algo que se encontraba entre sus manos.

Apenas pudo leer de nuevo el argumento de la presentación. Un errante fantasma terminaba enamorándose, casi al borde de la obsesión, de una sobre-protegida princesa, una doncella que ya tenía toda una vida predispuesta y aunque le hacía falta adrenalina en su vida, podía asegurar que era plenamente feliz. Por supuesto, hasta que el espectro apareció en su vida.

Aquel ser había descolocado todo su mundo y, llenándole la cabeza de lisonjas sobre el mundo exterior que se perdería al lanzar raíces y encerrarse para siempre en su hogar, la orilló a abandonar su palacio para que viviera al máximo su vida.

Su familia próspera y cariñosa que solamente deseaban lo mejor para ella, entonces se tornaron como los villanos en la vida de la princesa, actuando severamente sobre sus cambios de actitud y negándose a dejarla partir de su hogar de esa forma tan rastrera y deshonrosa sólo porque alguien había salido de la nada susurrándole promesas vagas; mientras que el fantasma continuaba insistiéndole en que viniera con él, como si realmente no fuera la gran cosa y se tratara de algo divertido y emocionante. Cegándola en el camino.

Una cosa llevo a la otra, sintiéndose rechazada por su familia al no querer brindarle la oportunidad de viajar con su amado y siendo plenamente apoyada por su querido fantasma, tomó la decisión de abandonar todo aquello que había conocido, e ir con él.

Recordó con cierta desdén, como aquella historia le había fascinado tanto que había jaloneado a Amane todos los solsticios de invierno en su infancia para que le acompañara a verla. Había llorado a mares durante toda la obra y todas las veces que la vio, hasta que a su amigo finalmente terminó gustándole tanto como a ella. Eso si, siempre estuvieron de acuerdo con que el final era bastante pésimo por más que lo quisieran justificar.

La princesa finalmente moría. Pero al menos pasaba la eternidad con su querido fantasma. Así que alguien feliz en la historia, o al menos eso pensó ella en su momento.

Pero eso no quitó el hecho amargo que la princesa fallecía joven y lejos de su hogar. Lejos de las personas que la amaron y sólo la querían proteger. Y que su muerte seguro debió haber desgarrado el corazón de todos.

Había tomado una decisión y había decidido amar lejos de su parentela. Y aquello la llevo a un lugar donde nunca pudieran buscarla, donde no tenía más opciones que aceptar lo que había pasado y "vivir" con las consecuencias.

Ahora, pensar en ello, solamente le hacía manifestar una mueca de disgusto. Ahora que crecía, esa historia ya no le parecía tan linda como de niña. No era un destino agradable. No era justo, ¿alguien realmente se había visto beneficiado de ese desenlace?

Pero tal parecía que ahora que ella, la principal fan de esa obra, estaba disgustada por la misma, eran sus amigos los que aplaudían y aceptaban la historia con los brazos abiertos, así que simplemente arrastró su desagrado al fondo de su mente y regresó su atención a la plataforma, dando una pequeña sonrisa postiza para no preocupar a nadie.

Sintió un ligero vuelco de desconcentración, el protagonista fantasma estaba haciendo todo su recital con normalidad, pero había algo extraño.

No estaba su adorable princesa.

Yashiro giró su atención hacia sus amigos, esperando que alguno comentara al respecto sobre lo extraño de la situación, más ellos no parecían verle nada raro. Y no solamente ellos, todos los presentes continuaban atentos a la situación como si aquello fuera completamente normal y predestinado.

Achicó los ojos y trató de leer algo más en el folleto, a ver si con eso podía enterarse de algo de lo cual solamente ella no estaba enterada, más no veía nada raro ni fuera de lugar.

La música comenzó a descender, sobresaltandola. Esa era la melodía que se ponía cuando el fantasma llegaba a los aposentos de la princesa y le pedía ir con él por última vez, ese ultimo amanecer que ve la doncella antes de finalmente aceptar y encaminarse a su trágico destino. Pero la princesa seguía sin aparecer.

Las sillas de enfrente comenzaron a abrirle paso al fantasma que caminaba directamente hacia a su posición, siendo alumbrados por un sólo reflector cada uno, como si él y ella fueran lo único importante de aquella presentación.

Miro a sus amigos de nuevo, más alarmada que curiosa, pero todos ellos parecían congelados en el tiempo, observando la misma dirección que ella.

Los ropajes blancos del protagonista comenzaron a tornarse negros y él maquillaje característico se deshizo como si de una superficie cubierta de ácido se tratara, salpicando la pintura en el suelo, emitiendo profundos ecos de enormes gotas de agua destruyéndose en el concreto con lentitud. Revelando entonces, la identidad del fantasma junto a una socarrona sonrisa.

Sintió que su corazón se paralizó, perdiendo el control de su cuerpo, aceptando la mano que le tendía el actor como si no tuviera otra opción, haciendo iluminar sus ojos oscuros en contraste con sus ojos bermellón asustadizos.

Ella era la princesa.

Tsukasa la arrastró de regreso al centro del teatro donde la hizo bailar con él, felices por haber abandonado su hogar para permanecer con él para siempre. Sus movimientos eran torpes, como si no pudiera controlar sus extremidades con autonomía, como si fuera el chico fue quien ejecutara todos sus movimientos con delgados hilos, ignorando sus deseos.

No entendía que sucedía. Ni comprendía como Tsukasa había llegado ahí o porque siquiera estaba actuando en una obra de teatro cuando había dicho en más de una ocasión que prefería la televisión. Y más importante, ¿por qué nadie decía nada al respecto? ¿Por qué solamente observaban sorprendidos sin moverse? ¡Acaban de tomarla directamente de los espectadores, justo enfrente de todos! ¡Al protagonista se le había cambiado la ropa y caído el maquillaje! ¿Por qué guardaban silencio?

El acto final estaba encima, aquel desenlace donde ella moriría. Trato de soltarse del agarre de Tsukasa, tratando de llamarlo, pidiendo que detuviera esto, que no deseaba llegar ahí, más el chico continuaba metido en su papel, actuando como aquel fantasma errante.

Solo era una actuación, ¿por qué tenía tanto miedo?

Sintió un fuerte agarre en su cuello y una maliciosa risa se coló en sus oídos. Tsukasa apretaba su garganta con ímpetu mediante se reía como si solo fuera un juego indefenso y no le estuviera haciendo un daño real.

Se sentía demasiado real. Su falta de respiración. Su corazón martillando con frenesí en su garganta. Sus dolientes extremidades inmóviles.

Yashiro comenzó a llorar, largas y calientes lágrimas deslizándose por sus redondas mejillas, negando con la cabeza, sintiendo que todo su cuerpo era atacado por un repentino dolor que le impedía moverse. No pudiendo siquiera emitir sonido que le indicara a la multitud que eso no era parte del acto, que eso no estaba siendo fingido. Que en verdad la estaba asfixiando.

Pero nadie hacía nada, se mantenían atentos y hasta un poco ansiosos, pero hasta ahí. Continuaron contemplado el espectáculo conteniendo el aire.

Su tormento se había vuelto un show.

El fantasma estaba asesinando a su princesa para permanecer para siempre juntos.

Ahora que lo pensaba ¿ese siempre había sido el final de la obra? Podía recordar vagamente haber leído como la princesa caía de un largo barranco, donde finalmente perdía la vida y se le arrancaba toda oportunidad de cambiar de opinión. De destino.

No.

Su mente pareció retomar un segundo los engranajes de su cerebro, encajando perfectamente donde correspondían, permitiéndole recordar ese evento como si ella lo hubiera vivido en carne propia.

No había caído.

La habían empujado.

Aquella persona que había jurado amarla y protegerla, aquel fantasma que la había embaucado de su propia familia, la había lanzado a su propio final. Un final donde ambos estarían juntos, solo ellos dos, sin más distracciones ni dudas.

Él había decidido por ella.

Pero ella había tomado la decisión de confiar en él y aunque había conocido quien había sido el causante de su trágico desenlace, aún así había aceptado gustosamente vagar con él para siempre.

Moriría.

Y en la siguiente vida, también volvería a Tsukasa.

Por eso él sonreía, porque no temía a la muerte. Porque sabia que volvería a encontrarla y la haría suya de nuevo. Porque era su muñeca favorita. Porque le pertenecía para siempre.

Su destino le pertenecía. Y eso debería hacerla feliz, estaba con la persona que amaba, era lo que siempre había querido, encontrar un lugar al cual siempre regresar con la seguridad que nunca la volverían a soltar.

Al fin lo había conseguido, sin embargo, se sintió pequeñita, tiritando de miedo y pavor mientras trataba de encogerse, pensando en que no se sentía realizada como siempre soñó que sería ese momento.

No podía evitar continuar con su lastimero llanto de auxilio y misericordia, renegando su situación y su relación; sintiéndose mal por no poder corresponder esa pasión que Tsukasa le profesaba. Queriendo aferrarse a algo más, algo que se encontraba muy lejos de Tsukasa. Peleando contra su fuerte agarre para soltarse pese a que ya había perdido las energías para anteponerse a ello.

Pero si volvía hacia ese lugar donde ella misma decidió dejar, ¿sería aceptada de nuevo? ¿La perdonarían? ¿Merecía ese perdón?

Su mirada se volvió borrosa y sus brazos cayeron ante la falta del aire en el cuerpo. Sintiendo que se desvanecía en la desesperación y como todo, en el último instante, dejaba de importar. Inundándose de oscuridad.

El pitido insistente en sus oídos poco a poco se volvió menos soportable hasta el punto de sonarle estridente, provocando que agitara la cabeza para despabilarse. Una vez sintió que el sonido terco se suavizó en su cabeza, acostumbrándose poco a poco a él, comenzó a abrir sus ojos con lentitud, percibiendo un inmenso dolor atacando todas sus extremidades. Siendo recibida por una oleada de colores azules, grises y blancos, en lugar de la negrura que recordaba estar envuelta.

_«¿Qué...? ¿Dónde...?»._

—¿Tuviste una pesadilla, Nene-chan?

El pitido regreso a traladar su cabeza ante la voz salida de la nada a su perspectiva. Identificando a un interno del hospital sonriéndole con completa dulzura. La conmoción continuó en su rostro mediante el estudiante de medicina arreglaba sus vendas y le palpaba la cabeza con ternura, acercando su gentil mano a una de sus mejillas, limpiándole algo con un pañuelo.

—Debió ser algo muy feo, ¿cierto? —agregó el chico joven y rubio, acariciando una mejilla femenina para detener las lágrimas que descendían de sus grandes ojos.

Sintió un ardor en su garganta, como si las manos de Tsukasa continuaran haciendo presión en su cuello, intentando ahogar aunque sea un par de lágrimas, haciendo un esfuerzo vago por pararlas con sus manos cubiertas de vendas y heridas.

El chico no se quejó y continuó haciendo su trabajo, acomodando su almohada para que estuviera más cómoda en la camilla.

—M-Min-Minamoto-senpai... —susurró finalmente después de reaccionar, ahogándose en sus lágrimas.

—¿Qué sucede? —cuestionó preocupado y con suavidad—. ¿Te duele algo?

—Si...

—Dime donde.

En un inicio, Yashiro señaló su garganta, luego sus brazos, luego se deslizó hacia su estómago hasta detenerse en su pecho y retomar un llanto aún más ahogado. Teru respondió su crisis sentándose en la silla junto a la cama, sobando su cabeza con una media sonrisa comprensiva, esperando pacientemente a que se calmara.

Su cuerpo estaba hundiéndose en tormento. Se sentía flácida y débil, apenas pudiendo con su propio peso, pensó en la posibilidad de que se trataran de los medicamentos después de percatarse que tenía una intravenosa en su brazo. Su cabeza daba vueltas, afligiéndose por no poder llegar a un punto de retorno que le indicara lo que había pasado.

Recordaba un vago juramento, una empalagosa voz susurrando en su oído y luego... una luz roja. A partir de ahí todo estaba oscuro.

Comenzó a toser con recelo, recordando con cierto pesar que continuaba enferma. Pero aquello le permitió ver con facilidad unos pocos recuerdos más claros.

Una luz roja.

Oscuro.

Muerte.

Tsukasa.

—¡¿Dónde está Tsukasa?! —gritó de golpe, levantando la cabeza, asustando a Teru. La de cabellos crema se giró hacia él, dejando de lado sus lágrimas y preocupándose por sus amigos— ¡¿Dónde esta Sakura-chan y Hyuuga-senpai?!

Teru no respondió de inmediato, obligándola a que se recostara en las almohadas mientras él terminaba la revisión de su estado.

—Hyuuga-kun y Nanamine-chan están estables, pero aún no despiertan —respondió el rubio tomando su libreta donde comenzó a buscar los nombres de quienes había mencionado la chica—. Por otro lado, no tengo nada respecto a Yugi-kun—Le hizo saber con un tono más serio.

—¡D-Debo ir a verlos! —exclamó haciendo ademán de levantarse.

—Nene-chan.

—¡Oh, Dios! ¡Esto... esto... esto no tuvo que pasar! ¡Ellos... ellos...! —Su voz se ahogó en un nuevo llanto envuelto en miedo—. ¡Es mi culpa! ¡Es mi culpa...! ¡Es mi...!

—Nene-chan.

Habían venido por ella, estaban en ese lugar por que iban con ella, para atenderla, para que recibiera algún medicamento pese a que ella había dicho que estaba bien. Se había enfermado y por ello todo había terminado de esta manera...

¡Dios, no quería perderlos! ¡Era su culpa, tenía que buscarlos y disculparse con ellos! ¡Se pondrían bien! ¡Seguramente se pondrían bien! ¡Pero primero tenía que salir de ahí y buscarlos! Tenía que...

—¡Yashiro Nene-chan!

Pese a que la voz no había sonado realmente molesta, la chica se paralizó del miedo a centímetros de tocar el suelo con sus pies descalzos, girándose hacia Teru con una enorme timidez y encogida de hombros. Casi como si de un sensible cachorro a punto de recibir un regaño se tratase.

El Minamoto mayor sonreía sin ningún ápice de molestia, encaminándose hacia ella e indicándole con un gesto que volviera a acomodarse en la cama. Yashiro obedeció avergonzaba.

—No estás en condicionales para salir, debes descansar.

—P-Pero yo...

—Sin excepciones. He formado parte de tu caso, así que eres mi responsabilidad. Sino me haces caso, harás que me meta en problemas, ¿quieres eso? —A pesar que todo lo decía con seriedad, no parecía realmente preocupado por eso, más bien, lo recitaba con amabilidad y con genuina preocupación por ella.

Yashiro negó frenéticamente como si en verdad estuviera metiendo en problemas a su admirable y hermoso senpai. El mayor sonrío inocentemente, acariciandole la cabeza, consciente que la chica iba a permanecer en ese lugar.

—Ahora debes dormir.

—Pero...

—Dormir —repitió acomodándola en la cama y colocándole la frazada como si de una bebe se tratara—. La gracia te ha sonreído una vez más, valora tu vida. No todos tienen la oportunidad de una segunda oportunidad. Ya verás como mañana será mejor.

Y con aquella suaves y sabias palabras, el interno se retiró no sin antes hacer prometer a Nene que no se saliera de ahí.

En su soledad, Yashiro sintió como poco a poco el sueño iba ganándole, pero se negaba a rendirse del todo. No quería volver a aquel macabro escenario bailando con ese fantasma con el rostro de Tsukasa. Y en sus divagaciones, las palabras de Teru resonaron en su cabecita como mosquitos insistentes en una noche de verano.

Levantó sus brazos delgados y pálidos, ahora llenos de vengas y cortes por el accidente, palmó suavemente su cabeza sintiendo las vendas de esa zona también. Y no tuvo que quitarse la frazada para saber que sus piernas estaban igual de vendadas.

Sin duda había sido un feo accidente.

Todo pudo haber terminado así. En un instante. Sin pensarlo la gran cosa.

Suspiro cansada, rindiéndose un poco. Los medicamentos no le dejaban sentir la magnitud del dolor, pero su conciencia sí podía asimilar parcialmente lo que había sucedido.

Chocaron. No estaba segura que con qué. Pero todos habían salido heridos y ella había sido la única que al parecer estaba despierta. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué si ella iba en el mismo coche y era la razón del viaje, ella había despertado y sus compañeros no?

¿De esto se trataba su segunda oportunidad? ¿Arrebatándole la oportunidad de hablar con sus amigos?

No le veía sentido. Ni tampoco comprendía porque se sentía de una manera que sería capaz de asfixiarse de la preocupación, al igual que estaba aliviada por seguir viva.

Era una horrible persona.

...

Al día siguiente, abrió uno de sus ojos al escuchar unos susurros a su lado. Notó somnolienta a una chica colocándole varias flores en el mueble de al lado y a un chico sosteniendo otro ramo más, muy animado de poder ayudar a la señorita. No supo distinguir sus rostros y los medicamentos siguieron con su efecto volviéndola a noquear.

La otra vez que recuperó la conciencia, le pareció ver a su novio al filo de su cama. Sintió que su corazón le explotó en un instante y casi se tapó el rostro con la frazada como si pudiera protegerse así, mientras susurraba disculpas y súplicas de que no la dejara pro esto; pero su cuerpo no respondió y sus labios no se movieron. Notó como el chico se acercó a ella lentamente y estuvo a punto de tomar su mano cuando se detuvo, en su lugar colocó un suave muñeco Mokke en su lugar.

—Para que te haga compañía las 24 horas del día y más.

Tsukasa odiaba a esos inútiles peluches. Pero amaba destriparlos y sacarles el relleno para inundarlo de todo tipo de cosas.

Pero ella los adoraba, así felpuditos y suaves, como un gran abrazo cálido y confortable. Sentir un muñequito en la palma de su mano le hizo sentir segura, acompañada, y pensó, antes de caer dormida de nuevo, que esa persona que le visitó no podía ser su novio.

Las distorsionadas voces de sus padres inundaron la sala, casi obligándola a despertar por su tono tan afligido, queriendo esbozar una sonrisa y exclamar que estaba bien, que no había sido la gran cosa, que se recuperaría. Pero su cuerpo y mente no obedecían ninguna de sus súplicas, dejándola paralizada en la cama. Sintió que se le hundía el estómago cuando escuchó un sollozo ajeno, fue la voz de Teru, tan serena y franca como siempre, que se alzó por sobre la incertidumbre y la hizo calmar. Los murmullos pronto fueron tornándose palabras sin sentido que eran consumidas por la oscuridad, aquello le permitió seguir durmiendo, susurrando un suave agradecimiento durmiendo con mayor tranquilidad.

En su mente comenzaron a florecer de nuevo algunas cosas buenas y bonitas con la calidez de su corazón. Le sentaba bien saber que había recibido visitas, que todavía habían personas que querían verla y eso no pudo más que sacarle una pequeña sonrisa.

...

Cuando finalmente pudo enderezarse por su cuenta, el cielo jamás le había parecido más brillante y alegre, aún viéndolo desde su ventana de su habitación triste... Parpadeo acoplándose mejor a la deslumbrante mañana. Dándose cuenta como su misma habitación estaba teñida de un dulce arco iris.

Flores y adornos, con mensajes tiernos y coloridos, con globos flotando amarrados a su cama e incluso una pequeña vela apagada que aún desprendía un aroma sereno y delicioso. Sintió un revoltijo en su estómago y una enorme sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro. Los pájaros no podían atravesar su ventana para saludarla, pero sintió que no lo necesitaba. Un grupo de inquietas mariposas revoloteaban en su interior con suma alegría. Como si finalmente se liberaran de donde se habían encontrado cautivas todo ese tiempo, y finamente las dejaba salir a tomar aire.

Estiro una de sus manos para coger la primera tarjeta que se entrelazaba entre sus dedos. Un suave color cereza con letra pulcra y de carta le sonreía con un mensaje inundado en amor y buenos deseos. Aún con la distancia que habían tomado, reconocería la letra de Aoi donde sea que estuviera plasmada.

Animada por sus palabras, continuó estirando sus manos, agrupando en sus palmas aún flácidas, una pequeña resma de tarjetitas con corazones, caritas felices, estrellas y buenos deseos. Sintió sus enormes ojos llenarse de lágrimas y las dejó caer sin intención de contenerlas. Llorando en silencio sin saber bien que sentir, era como si una herida enorme se abriera y supurara agua hirviendo de ella, pero en lugar de propiciarle dolor, era analgésica.

En lugar de desgarrar su piel por el calor, estaba limpiando la misma, arrancando esa armadura fría y desgastada que se había encargado de levantar. Dejándola vulnerable nuevamente, pero sintiendo que al salir de capullo protector, podía seguir caminando.

Kou, Akane, Aoi, el maestro Tsushigomori, la señorita Yako, sus padres, Amane... Todos habían dejado su pequeño grano de felicidad plasmando en un detalle tan simple como una tarjeta.

Levantó la cabeza y el aroma a las flores inundó sus fosas nasales, como si las flores si hicieran notar nuevamente.

Rió un poco, bueno, también se habían expresado con unos cuantos regalos. Sintió sus ojos humedecerse y abrazó las tarjetas contra su pecho sintiendo una enorme calidez en la zona. Ese aprecio, ese cariño... la llenaba de una manera que no podía explicar, de la misma manera que no podía evitar que las lágrimas siguieran bajando.

...

—¿Lo ves? ¡Tus niños están bien!

—Ya lo veo, Kou-kun... mis rábanos y zanahorias lucen muy bien.

—Por supuesto que lucen bien, no voy todas las mañanas a regar esas cosas por nada.

—Muchas gracias, Mitsuba-kun. Estoy muy feliz de contar contigo.

—¡Menos mal que cuentas conmigo! Si fuera por _Aretes_ ya se hubieran secado y perecido.

—¡Mitsuba!

Yashiro sostuvo la cámara a tiempo antes de que está cayera en la cama, vio como el Minamoto de en medio se levantaba de la silla e intentaba golpear al pelirrosa, pero este lo esquivó magistralmente aprovechándose para burlarse sacando la lengua. Kou se apresuró a seguirlo por la habitación, haciendo temblar la cama y la mesita de la par.

Nene solamente se rió enternecida por la buena amistad que se había formado entre ellos, recordaba con cierta culpa como Kou evitaba todo contacto con el grupo de Tsukasa al serle demasiado desagradable el líder, incluida ella. Pero tal parecía que con el joven Minamoto las cosas podían pasar a verse mejor con un poco de paciencia y carisma.

No sabía cuánta paciencia tenía Mitsuba, pero vaya que el chico tenía carisma. Él siempre había estado pendiente de su salud antes de que terminara en el hospital pero habían veces que incluso así no podía hacer mucho. Él era la única razón de que se mantuviera sana mientras vivía con Tsukasa, siempre hablándole de cualquier cosa y totalmente juguetón con ella. Se había vuelto un buen amigo en el largo camino complicado que era su relación con el menor de los Yugi.

En lo que los chicos se calmaban de correr por su habitación continuó viendo las fotografías plasmadas en la cámara del joven Sousuke, todas con tan buena calidad de luz y enfoque que casi podía sentir el calor del sol mañanero sobre su pálida piel y el aroma a hierba mojada. Su huerto en la escuela lucia bien, casi como si ella no hubiera dejado de ir todos los días a cuidarlo.

—Muy bien chicos, el otro grupo está list- ¿Kou, qué estás haciendo?

Los tres jóvenes se giraron hacia la puerta para encontrarse con Teru alzando una ceja hacia su hermano menor. Kou soltó en el acto la cortina blanca que estaba usando para asfixiar a Mitsuba mientras que este lloraba dramáticamente por su vida. El adulto negó con la cabeza e hizo una señal para que salieran.

—No olvides pasar por Tiara —le recordó el mayor y Kou prácticamente se echó a correr—. ¡No corras por los pasillos del hospital!

—¡Oye, _Aretes_, espérame! ¡Yo también quiero ver a Tiara! —Mitsuba se regreso a tomar su cámara, no sin antes darle una sonrisa pequeña a Yashiro—. Espero que te recuperes pronto. No quiero una fotografía de graduación sin las piernas de rábano presente.

—¡_Mooooo_! ¡Ya vete, Mitsuba-kun! —respondió Nene dándole con una de sus almohadas en el hombro. El pelirrosa salió corriendo de ahí mientras lanzaba una carcajada maquiavélica.

—¡Que no corran por los-! Bah. Ya me las arreglaré luego con ellos.

Teru se acercó con una afable sonrisa hacia la cama de Yashiro revisando sus progresos anotados en una laminilla y cambiando su suero.

—¿Cómo te sientes hoy, Nene-chan? —preguntó con amabilidad mientras limpiaba la herida de su cabeza.

—Mucho más feliz —admitió girando de vuelta hacia la pequeña repisa llena de regalos y flores—. No puedo creer que todo eso sea para mí...

—Tienes mucha gente que te aprecia, Nene-chan—comentó tranquilo luego de asegurarse que todo estaba bien—. No hay porque continuar buscando lo que ya tienes. Sólo debes cuidarlo mientras te cuidas a ti misma. Valorarlo.

Algo en las palabras de su Senpai las sintió como un doble tajazo de navaja. Como si realmente estuviera regañándole por todo su comportamiento hasta ahora, pero tan sutilmente que apenas y se percataba. Eso no evitó que una aprensión en su pecho se acoplara de una manera incómoda. Asintió sin saber que responder.

—Por cierto, alguien más desea verte.

Nene no había terminado de levantar la cabeza para preguntar cuando la puerta se azoto con una efusiva emoción y una larga coleta azulada se precipitó a robarle un enorme abrazo.

—¡Nene-chaaaaaaaan~! —cantó—. ¡Traje tus favoritos! —Aoi abrió su cartera revelando varios pasteles de arroz con fresa—. ¡Los hornee yo misma! ¡Bueno, Akane-kun y Amane-kun ayudaron!

—¿Eso se permite? —Temerosa, Yashiro levantó la mirada suplicando a Teru.

El interno solo pegó una suave risa.

—Yo no he visto nada, pero espero uno también a la salida.

—¡Trató hecho, Senpai! —respondieron ambas chicas, con Yashiro prácticamente desenvolviendo el plástico del postre para echarle el diente.

Tan concentrada estaba en llenar sus mofletes de dulce que no notó cuando Teru se detuvo ante alguien más que entró a la habitación, le dedicó una mirada escéptica y luego se hizo a un lado. No fue hasta verlo a su lado, sentado, dando una suave sonrisa, que se percató de quien se trataba, casi alcanzándose a ahogar.

Tragó duro e intentó devolverle la sonrisa pero solamente salían balbuceos sin comprensión. Amane aguantó la risa y tomó una de las servilletas que traía Aoi para limpiarle tiernamente las migajas de los mofletes.

—Dios, Yashiro, pareces una ardilla —añadió el pelinegro dejando de lado la servilleta.

Yashiro puso los ojos en blanco y terminó riéndose también, tomando otro de los pasteles y casi derritiéndose del sabor tan exquisito y dulce que no sabía que necesitaba hasta que se deshizo en su lengua.

Y de pronto, casi como si nada hubiera pasado, tanto Aoi y Amane comenzaron a hablar con ella, más la primera que el segundo, manteniéndose este un poco más discreto y sereno, sin separarse de su lado en ningún momento.

Se sintió de nuevo en secundaria, cuando ambos chicos se peleaban cómicamente por su atención, sólo que esta vez, parecían haber llegado a un acuerdo silencioso de no agobiarla.

Y de esa manera habían venido todos los días después de que despertó, siempre trayéndole algo nuevo o contándole cualquiera cosa que pasaba tanto en la escuela como en sus cuestiones personales. A veces venían juntos, a veces sólo venía Aoi y otras le acompañaba Akane.

Yashiro podía notar que Amane estaba tomando su prudencia para acercársele, no viniendo solo a verla. Todavía recordaba el dolor en sus ojos cuando le pregunto a él exclusivamente como estaba Tsukasa, siendo su hermano mayor, seguro que debería estar mejor al tanto de cómo estaba; pero Amane se había quedado callado, desviando la mirada y encogiéndose de hombros.

Aún cuando parecían que todos sus amigos estaban bien con ella, las cosas con Amane continuaron tensas de una manera que no entendía. Era casi como si él quisiera decirle algo pero se negaba a abrir la boca, provocando que el silencio lo consumiera poco a poco. Quería que hablara con ella, pero ella tampoco le había buscado antes como para sentirse digna de pedírselo. Así que se había limitado a sus visitas silenciosas y pequeñas sonrisas.

Al menos, lucía genuinamente aliviado por su progreso curativo. Y eso le daba esperanza de que quizás pudieran retomar su amistad.

...

—¿Cómo está Tsukasa?

Teru no se tensó, no puso una mirada oscurecida ni desvió su atención de ella, él simplemente sonrió con confianza como quien acaba de preguntarle una dirección y la conoce perfectamente.

—Yugi-kun ya salió de alta, Nene-chan.

—¿Qué...?

—Desde hace un par de días —adelantó la siguiente pregunta que se formaba en la cabeza de la chica—. Hizo una especie de berrinche a su madre que no quería estar aquí y ella lo complació. Continúa parte de su recuperación en casa, pero creo que ya debería estar bien.

Un sepulcral silencio se formó antes de que Yashiro musitara algo en tan bajo que apenas y llegó a sus propios oídos.

—¿Por qué... no ha venido a verme...?

Comprensivo y cariñoso, Teru palmeó su cabeza con suavidad.

—No lo sé, Nene-chan.

—¿Ya no... me quiere...?

Teru no respondió.

—Hice todo lo que él quería... ¿no soy suficiente...? ¿Me... me ha botado? ¿Otra vez... me botaron...?

—Nene-chan. Él comentó que no le gustan los hospitales.

—Eso es verdad... él... él... —Sus ojos vidriosos se toparon con la cara serena del mayor de los Minamoto—... él preguntó por mí, ¿cierto?

—Creo que deberías descansar, Nene-chan—musitó con seriedad, Nene obedeció sin mirar a quien, acomodándose en la cama de tal manera que terminó abrazando una de sus almohadas.

No pudo dormir, sus ojos se mantuvieron supurando agua todo el tiempo mientras pensaba que todo el esfuerzo por mantener vivo su noviazgo con Tsukasa se estaba marchitando mientras ella estaba en el hospital. Como una mala comedia de un show de televisión. ¿Se había encontrado con una linda enfermera que había flechado a su pareja? ¿Una chica iba visitarlo a su casa para cuidar de sus heridas? ¿Estaba recibiendo e-mails de una preocupada admiradora?

Apretó la almohada como si de esa manera pudiera asfixiar esos insufribles sentimientos de celos y paranoia. Su novio estaba en casa y ella seguía aquí sin poder si quiera luchar por su noviazgo.

No podía tener otro rechazo. No podía.

Tsukasa la había aceptado, tenía que esforzarse por quedarse ahí.

Tenía que salir de ahí.

...

—No hagas que me enoje, Yashiro Nene, porque en verdad no te va a gustar.

El tono siempre tranquilo y controlado de Teru sonó por un momento como la más grande advertencia que jamás había escuchado. La chica tenía la cabeza casi besando el suelo de la vergüenza mientras que Aoi y Amane le quitaban las hojas y ramas de su bata con suma delicadeza.

Tal vez saltar de la ventana hacia la rama más cercana del árbol en un ataque de determinación no había sido la mejor idea.

Teru luchó por no sobarse el puente de la nariz con exasperación.

—Todavía estás en recuperación, ¿cómo pudiste ser tan descuidada, Nene-chan? —reprochó Aoi, sacudiéndole la bata de hospital.

—Lo siento... —lloró la avergonzada Nene.

—Pudiste haberte hecho daño o algo peor —acotó Amane, frunciendo el ceño a su lado mientras le sacaba una rama atorada en su cabello crema. Era lo más cerca que habían estado en mucho tiempo.

—Lo lamentó, en serio... —gimió la nena roja de la pena.

—Espero que eso no se repita de nuevo, Nene-chan —agregó Teru con lentitud—. Menos mal que Aoi-Chan y Yugi Amane estaba por visitarte. Ahora vuelve a la cama.

Yashiro obedeció sin mirar a quien. Logrando respirar con tranquilidad hasta que el interno había abandonado la habitación.

—¿Yugi Amane? —Amane alzó una ceja sin comprender hacia su amiga de puntas verdes— ¿Todavía te dice así? Creí que ya habían arreglado cuentas.

—Los Minamoto puede llegar a ser muy rencorosos y obstinados —añadió incómodamente el pelinegro mientras se pasaba la mano por la cabeza.

—¿Por qué saltaste, Nene-Chan? —cuestionó Aoi en rescate de Amane.

—Yo... quería ir a un lado...

—¿A dónde, mi querida Nene-chan? —El cariño tan cálido que le transmitía el tacto de Aoi en su cabeza a modo de consuelo hizo que Yashiro confesara sin filtro alguno.

—Con Tsukasa.

El tacto se detuvo.

Yashiro notó como las expresiones de los presentes cambiaban drásticamente. Y Nene juró que nunca había visto tanta oscuridad en los ojos azules de su amiga o tanta rabia contenida en los ojos ámbar de Amane.

Abrió los labios para decir algo que aliviara la tensión, pero antes de que si quiera podría ocurrírseme una idea, Amane explotó.

—¡¿Cómo puedes siquiera querer verlo?! ¡¿No ves lo que te hizo?!

—Amane-kun, por favor, tranquilízate —La voz un tanto ronca de Aoi trato de alzarse con firmeza, temblando un poco.

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¡¿Cómo puedes desear verlo?! ¡¿Has perdido la razón?!

—¡Amane-kun!

Yugi Amane cerró la boca ante el tono molesto de la chica a la cual sus compañeros apodaron "Diosa" por su extremada belleza y bondad. Pero no duro lo suficiente, Amane lanzó un gruñido y salió de ahí sin mirar hacia atrás.

—Ya volverá —Las caricias volvieron, pero esta vez le supieron un tanto frías a Nene, quien había quedado perpleja ante el arrebato de su amigo—. Solo está herido, como todos, como tú. Ustedes deberían de hablar luego.

Yashiro asintió, quería arreglar las cosas con Amane. Empezar de nuevo. Pedirle perdón por esa estúpida petición que los alejo. Decidió que esperaría todo el día a por él para aprovechar a charlar las cosas del asunto.

Amane no volvió en el resto del día.

...

Fue un simple "Oye, pronto te darán de alta pronto y sé que no has visitado el jardín del hospital, ¿quieres dar una vuelta conmigo?" Y el soborno de un helado de fresa las acciones que provocaron que ahora estuviera sentada en la banca de hospital debajo de la sombra de un árbol de cerezo mientras que Amane perseguía un par de mariposas revolotear cerca de él.

Se limpió la evidencia del asesinato del helado para contemplar la gran sonrisa de su amigo al lograr capturar uno de los insectos entre sus manos. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, cuando Amane sonreía de esa manera tan amplía podía parecer demasiado a Tsukasa.

Su corazón martilló en garganta y su pulso se aceleró. No había recibido ningún mensaje de él y ella no había vuelto a intentar escaparse por miedo a que Teru realmente cumpliera su promesa. Incluso Sakura y Natsuhiko habían aparecido al menos una vez en todo lo que llevaba ahí. Bueno, ella los había ido a buscar, pero ninguno se mostró incómodo o molesto por su presencia.

El accidente había cobrado más para ambos al no traer cinturón de seguridad, Sakura se lo había quitado para proteger a Tsukasa y Natsuhiko para protegerla a la peliverde, por lo que permanecerían en el hospital un rato más que ella. Sin embargo, aún así, habían sido muy gentiles en preguntarle cómo estaba ella. En cambio su novio...

¿En verdad la había dejado de lado? ¿Incluso después de aquella promesa que le había susurrado al oído? ¿Tan poco significaba para él?

¿Por qué...?

¿Por qué si le había concedido todo lo que él quería?

Incluso había hecho ejercicio. Dietas. Había aprendido a maquillarse, a vestirse más a la moda. Él la había querido como su novia y ahora...

Ahora...

—¡Mira, Yashiro!

Las dos manos de Amane colocadas como una cápsula enfrente de su rostro la arrancaron de su dolor, centrando su atención en ellas. Amane abrió las palmas y una linda mariposa rosa voló a la nariz de Yashiro, haciéndole cosquillas.

—¿No te gusta el lugar? —cuestionó sentándose a su lado, notando su semblante triste mientras todavía observaba la mariposa en su rostro.

—No... —dijo suavemente, pero aún así la mariposa se alejó de ella—. Digo, si, me gusta el lugar. Es muy tranquilo y fresco.

—Y esta en plena floración, ¿no es grandioso? —La sonrisa prevaleció en los labios de Amane, así que ella sólo la reflejó.

—Lo es.

—Oye, Yashiro... —comenzó con un suspiro después de permanecer en silencio un rato en el que ambos se dedicaron a dejar reposar su nuca en la banca y observar las flores rosas—. Quería hablar contigo...

—Es curioso —respondió sin cambiar de posición—, yo también he querido decirte algo.

Se incorporaron lentamente, sus ojos vibraron ante la posibilidad de que el otro escuchase lo que tanto se habían guardado en sus corazón, dejando que el polvo de la culpa y la frustración lo terminaran posicionando en un rincón que ahora era doloroso de limpiar. Aguantaron el aire y abrieron los labios.

—Lo siento —pegaron un salto al escuchar al otro decir lo mismo.

—¿Lo sientes? —atajó Amane, siendo el primero en recomponerse—. ¿Qué es lo que lamentas?

—Hace dos años, yo...

—Ah... —La luz de la comprensión brillo en los ojos ámbar masculinos, mas su expresión alegre se había transformado en una poco más seria—. No hay cuidado, está bien.

—No tome en cuentas tus sentimientos, yo...

—Yashiro, está bien.

—Pero...

—Está bien —concluyó palmeando un hombro femenino—. En serio. Fue hace mucho tiempo, me arrepentí por tratarte así horas después.

—¿No... me odias?

—Dios, no.

Una sonrisa bonita adornó los labios femeninos sintiendo como un peso se quitaba de sus hombros.

—Por otro lado, aunque me disculpe contigo, no tengo perdón...

—Si es por lo del otro día, no te preocupes, Amane-kun —Con su entusiasmo renovado, Yashiro no notó como la felicidad se había escapado completamente de su amigo pese a tenerlo a la par—. Tenias tus propios problemas ese día, seguro no querías decir eso.

—Oh, no. Sí quería decirlo, pero no quería gritarte o asustarte.

La sonrisa de Yashiro se disminuyó un poco. Ladeando la cabeza sin llegar a comprender lo que quería decirle.

—Yashiro, yo no lamento lo que dije. Lamento haber sido un tonto y pensar que estabas bien, deje que mi frustración y culpa me consumieran, y decidí alejarme de ti. No quería ser una piedra de tropiezo para tu vida cuando en realidad estabas en un pozo.

—Debió ser incómodo para ti que Tsukasa y yo fuéramos pareja, ¿no? —Intentó tantear en la conversación, enrollando uno de sus mechones en sus dedos—. Debí darme cuenta antes y habla-

—No me estás escuchando —replicó frunciendo levemente el ceño.

—No te estoy entendiendo —respondió a la defensiva.

—Yashiro, no eres una niña. Creo que sabes a lo que me refiero.

—No lo hago.

—Tsukasa y tú...

—¿De eso se trata esta conversación? —atacó Yashiro de pronto, apretando el mechón entre sus dedos—. ¿De Tsukasa y de mí? Pensé que querías arreglar nuestra amistad, no decirme cómo vivir.

—Yashiro, viste lo qué pasó, sólo mírate cómo estás.

—Eso fue un accidente, Amane —cortó de golpe—. Los accidentes pasan.

—Lo hacen, pero eso no fue un accidente, fue un descuido. Tsukasa sólo te descuida, Yashiro; por todos los cielos, ¡ni siquiera es cuidadoso consigo mismo!

—¡A él le importó! —defendió, casi en un grito.

—¿Y por qué no te ha venido a ver, eh? ¿Por qué no encuentra una manera de preguntar por cómo estás? ¡Casi cumplirás 10 días en un hospital! Y no creas que no sé como estabas en su casa, Aoi me contó como te vio. Tan delgada, pálida y débil...

—Él tiene su manera de preocuparse por mí. No lo entenderías, no lo conoces como yo lo hago —reiteró cruzándose de brazos.

—En eso te equivocas, no hay nadie que conozca a Tsukasa como yo —Cualquier ápice de sonrisa había abandonado el rostro de Amane—. Es un manipulador y embaucador, no le importa nadie más que sí mismo y disfruta hacerme la vida imposibl-

La zona de la mejilla se enrojeció en cuestión de segundos, Yashiro volvió a cruzarse de brazos mientras hacía una mueca.

—¡Esto no se trata de ti, Amane! ¡Tsukasa y yo nos amamos, ¿cuando vas a aceptar eso?! ¡¿Acaso no eres mi amigo?!

Yugo Amane dio un par de respiraciones profundas antes de responder, sin notar como los ojos de Yashiro se estaban volviendo vidriosos del llanto. Él mismo sentía que ya había sido demasiado tolerante.

—¿Amigo? ¿Novio? ¿Amor? —escupió con cierta repugnancia que hizo a Yashiro temblar—. No puedo creerlo, ¿todavía sigues soñando?

—¿Qué quieres dec-?

—¡Tú no estás enamorada de él! ¡Tú no lo amas! ¡Tú solo estás obsesionada con cumplir sus expectativas para que te siga correspondiendo! —Su tono tranquilo se quebró. Sujetó a la chica firmemente de los hombros y la agitó, como si de esa manera pudiera hacerle entender sus palabras— ¡Yashiro, tú tienes limerencia!

Los ojos grandes bermellón de Nene se abrieron de manera abrupta, una suave película de agua adornaba sus orillas inferiores, brillando como pequeños cristales a la luz de la luna. La confusión y el dolor naufragaban en sus pupilas cual ríos de sangre. Amane se forzó a ablandar su semblante, suavizando su agarre y maldecirse internamente por perder el control, pero ya no veía otra manera de hacerla reaccionar.

Más que nada en el mundo, quería que Yashiro reaccionara. Casi la perdió por no haber hecho nada y no importa si al final lo termina odiando o teniendo miedo, tenia que hacerle ver su realidad. Por más que le doliera verla herida.

Era mejor llorar por un par de semanas que sangrar durante toda la vida. Debía que ser firme.

—Tú... tenias tanto miedo al rechazo, a la soledad... todo este tiempo. Y cuando Tsukasa te acepto, tú ciegamente aceptaste cualquier cosas he él te diera, te obsesionaste con ser mejor, con tal que él nunca te dejara; soportabas todo y nosotros... Yo sólo pensé que estabas bien... —Amane no pudo preservar la mirada en Yashiro, así que bajó la cabeza—. Me equivoqué al darte la espalda, sólo me estaba protegiendo, pero no estabas viviendo ninguna historia de amor. Yashiro, está no era una historia de amor. Él solamente estaba jugando contigo... Tienes que despertar y tomar riendas de tu vida. Entiende, entiende por favor, no hay nada de malo contigo...

—No...

Los delgados brazos de Yashiro comenzaron a empujar el torso del mayor de los Yugi, no queriendo que continuara.

No quería escucharlo.

No podía ser verdad. No podía acabar así.

Se amaban. ¡Lo amaba! ¡Él la amaba!

¿... verdad?

¡¿...VERDAD?!

—Yashiro, escúchame. Esto no es normal. Esto no es sano. Te estás haciendo daño, podemos ayudarte, todos juntos. Podemos...

—Déjame en paz...

—Tienes que entender, es difícil de asimilar, pero sólo estas obsesionada con ser amada, pero no estás sola y ya hay personas que te aman tal y como eres —continuó pese a los reproches y las lágrimas de su amiga.

—Amane, vete.

—Te has aislado de todo y de todos, de las personas que te querían, porque pensábamos que eso era lo que querías, pero no quieres eso, Yashiro. Esto no es amo-

—¡DÉJAME! —Con los ojos apretados y las lágrimas corriendo como torrentes en medio de huracán, empujó a Amane con todas sus fuerzas, tomándolo desprevenido por su repentino arranque de emociones.

Yugi Amane chocó con el tronco de árbol cerezo que estaba brindándoles tan deliciosa sombra y frescura. Sintió un gran ardor en su cabeza casi de golpe. Inmediatamente, Yashiro se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y trató de levantarse de la banca pero el pelinegro alzó su mano primero, deteniéndola en su acción.

—Está bien, está bien —admitió con un tono ronco, sus ojos escondidos tras su flequillo y su otra mano sobándose la parte adolorida de la cabeza.

—Amane-kun...

—No, entiendo. Está bien. Te asuste, no debí haberte hablado así. Estás débil y esto puede que se haya vuelto delicado para ti —Con cuidado, comenzó a incorporarse sin soltar la mano de su cabeza—. Yashiro, no estás sola. Nunca vamos a dejarte sola de nuevo, así que... no vuelvas a alejarnos, ¿si?

—Te hice daño —lloró tapándose la boca.

Yashiro sintió que su corazón pegó un enorme y fuerte vuelco que casi dejó vibrando su pecho, cuando su amigo se giró a encararla y no era ira ni reproche lo que veía en su rostro. Había una diminuta pero sincera sonrisa en sus labios, sus ojos grandes atenuados con una trémula tristeza y comprensión.

—Yashiro, estoy bien —repitió con gentileza—. Tal vez no era el adecuado para decirte esto, menos con lo ansioso que estaba. Yo... sólo quería hacerte entender, pero no podía sólo empujarte a tomar una decisión y pensar que sería lo mejor para ti —aspiró un poco, cerrando los ojos para finalmente guardar ambas manos en sus bolsillo—. Necesitas tiempo para curarte y pensar. Y tal vez... —Yashiro notó como su amigo se fijaba en alguien detrás de ella—, tal vez alguien con mejor tacto que yo pueda ayudarte.

—Aman-

—Hablamos después —emitió asintiendo—. Quizás cuando salgas del hospital, vayamos juntos a comer pasteles de arroz de fresa a ese local añiñado y cursi que tanto te gusta.

—Pero... tú detestas ese lugar...

—Pero tú no —declaró incorporándose por completo y dándole la espalda—. Nos vemos, Yashiro-chan, y sólo para que lo sepas, no estoy enojado, ni decepcionado, ni nada parecido. Estoy bien. Sólo quiero que seamos amigos de nuevo.

—Yo también... —lloró Yashiro desde su lugar, apretando su pecho.

Amane se giró a verla con una última mirada esperanzadora y le sonrió con un poco más de amplitud, para luego retirarse sin emitir ningún sonido.

La rubia se dejó caer de nuevo en la banca, lanzando varios suspiros y sollozos entrecortados durante unos segundos que a ella le supieron a amargos y lentos siglos.

—Hombres, ¿no? Los sentimientos no son su fuerte.

El silencio explotó como una burbuja.

—¡¿Aoi-chan?!

La mencionada pegó un guiño, apoyando la mitad de su cuerpo en la parte trasera de la banca.

—¿Me puedo sentar? —Pese a que preguntó, terminó haciéndolo de igual manera.

—¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo estás ahí?

Yashiro sabía que era una pregunta boba, conociendo a su amiga seguro estaba desde el inicio, sabiéndose todo el drama con lujo de detalles. Las perlas perfectas en la boca de Aoi se ensancharon en una sonrisa maliciosamente que no tenía más explicación.

—¿Vas a regañarme también? —derrotada y cansada, Nene se desinfló en la banca.

—No, no lo haré —comentó relajadamente—. Yo ya pude desquitarme con el bastardo.

—¿Eso que quiere dec-?

—Nene-chan —La interrumpió gentilmente, ampliando su sonrisa cuando los ojos de Yashiro volvieron su atención a ella—. Te amo, eres mi mejor amiga. Y te quiero mucho, Nene.

Las mejillas de Yashiro se tornaron rosadas sin saber bien que responder, así que se quedó callada y atenta. Aoi aprovechó su atención.

—Siempre quise tu felicidad, Yashiro. Y nunca vi que ningún chico que fuese digno tu verdadero ser, además que no necesitas mi ayuda para embaucar a nadie, quien quisiera venir a ti, entonces vendría siendo la grandiosa persona que eres —continuó con su sonrisa, pero su semblante se puso triste—. Siempre te mirabas tan optimista después de un rompimiento que nunca supe realmente cuanto te dolía, lo lamento. Fui una terrible amiga.

—No... —Yashiro se enderezó con pánico al notar la tristeza en los ojos de la joven Akane—. Aoi, eres la mejor, yo fui una persona horrible que te dej-

—¡No creo que seas una persona horrible! —replicó con su ceño curvado hacia abajo.

—Aoi-chan... yo...

—No, no quiero... Esto... espera... —Aoi miró hacia arriba, pestañeando varias veces para desviar sus lágrimas. Aspiró profundo—. No es esto lo que quería decirte.

—Sobre Tsukasa... ¿cierto?

—Ni que fuera tan importante como para echarle la culpa de todo a él, ¿no? Sólo fue un desencadenante, tu excusa.

—No es cierto...

—Nene-chan. Todo esto está mal. No es así como debe de ser. Así no es un noviazgo y no puedes simplemente aceptarlo porque tienes miedo a que nadie más te vaya aceptar. Yo te acepto, Amane te acepta, Kou te acepta, tus padres lo hacen también. Pero tú también debes aceptarte y debes entender, y yo sé que lo haces, que esto no es así. Que está mal. Que te hace daño.

Yashiro se encogió tanto como pudo, levantó sus piernas y las abrazó, comenzó a llorar y a temblar. Su vista estaba demasiado borrosa como para distinguir algo, pero la dulzura en las palabras de Aoi la mantenían atenta a su voz.

—¿Qué... —hipó—... puedo hacer?

—Dejarlo. Distraerte de él, apartarlo poco a poco de ti.

Yashiro sollozó miserablemente.

—Pero no estarás sola. Estaremos contigo. Podemos ir a un psicólogo y-

—No quiero un psicólogo. No estoy loca. No estoy tan mal —rebatió entre susurros.

—Nene, los psicólogos están para ayudar, no son nada de-

—No quiero.

—Está bien... hagamos algo más familiar y divertido.

Nene levantó la vista de sus piernas, la seguridad había vuelto en el semblante de su amiga.

—La abuela de Kou-kun es una psicóloga retirada —opinó Aoi de manera casual, llevando su dedo índice a sus labios—. Puede ser de ayuda y si no, igual Kou-kun dice que hace unos deliciosos pasteles y nos puede recomendar con alguien más para ayudar —agregó dándole una linda sonrisa a su rostro angelical— ¡Podríamos ir todos juntos! Pasaríamos todo el día jugando en la casa de campo de los Minamoto para que luego te quedes con ella, ya sabes que esa anciana es un amor, ¡ni siquiera se sentirá como una sesión! ¡Incluso podríamos quedarnos a dormir en la casa! ¿No suena lindo una noche bajo las estrellas y aire fresco?

Yashiro ladeó su cabeza, reconsiderándolo. Si iba con todos sus amigos sería muy divertido, sin duda; podrían ponerse al día y jugar todos juntos en el campo. Y la abuela Minamoto ya había demostrado el cariño que le tenía. Se sentiría distinto a ir con un psicólogo de verdad. Asintió con lentitud. Eso sonaba bien.

Complacida, Aoi envolvió sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de su amiga y apoyó su cabeza contra la contraria. Yashiro lloró con más ganas, sintiéndose segura en la calidez de su mejor amiga, en medio de los brazos de alguien que la quería y se preocupaba por ella.

—¿Eso está bien para ti, no es así?

—Si... —musitó en un susurro ahogado, envolviendo sus brazos en la cintura de Aoi—. Eso me gustaría mucho... —hipó.

—Entonces está decidido, será muy interesante y divertido, ya verás. Y estarás bien, Nene-chan. Estarás muy bien.

No supo si fue por el tono tan amoroso que su amiga empleaba en susurros cerca de su cabeza. O tal vez la calidez que le proporcionaba su abrazo. O quizás el tacto tan cariñoso que había extrañado de Aoi. O la esperanza plausible que inundaba su corazón agrietado con sus palabras, como si en verdad sintiera que aquello podía volverse realidad.

Sólo supo que sintió que podía hacerlo bien, que podía seguir adelante. Que podía combatir y superar este duelo mientras contara con el verdadero amor en su vida.

El amor de personas que realmente la querían.

**...**

**Temática 7:**

**Duelo.**

**¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! **

**Wait. Esto suena demasiado brusco. **

**¡Otra vez! (?)**

**¡Hola, hermosas calabacitas! Hemos llegado al final de esta pequeña serie. En verdad que me tome mi tiempo. Se supone que debería haber acabo en febrero xdddd, pero muchas cosas pasaron en este año y en el recorrido de todo. Me alegra que al menos haya terminado este año.**

**Esta historia... me dejó más cosas de las que jamás me imaginé. Se los agradezco, es todo gracias a ustedes . Hicieron de esta loca idea salida de olla algo significará algo, no solo para mí, sino también para algunos de ustedes, y eso me ha hecho tan feliz.**

**Estoy encantada con haber llegado al final, aunque voy a extrañarla, siempre pensaba en los lectores de Limerencia cada vez que entraba a wattpad. Gracias por seguir hasta el final esta obra, en verdad ha sido tan satisfactorio e increíble el cómo llegó a 6k... mucho más de lo que nunca pensé. Se salieron de mis expectativas todos ustedes . Muchas gracias... Así que en recompensa quise dedicarle el capítulo más largo para cerrarlo. **

**¿Qué pasa después de esto? Eso se los dejo a vuestra imaginación.**

**Y una disculpa por aquellos que querían ver morir a Yashiro xD. Fue una posibilidad cuando planeaba la historia, pero decidí descartarla para dejar un ápice de esperanza. No quería que algo que había significado mucho para mí y varios lectores se destruyera así. **

**Yashiro tenía esperanza. Nosotros también lo tenemos. Y eso es algo que nunca nos debe faltar. **

**¡Cerraré aquí antes que me ponga demasiado sentimental!**

***Llorando en una esquina porque termino***

**Bueno... *solloza* demasiado tarde.**

**¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS! ¡FUE TODO UN HONOR SER LEÍDA POR USTEDES! ¡Me hicieron muy feliz! ¡Y escribir esto lo disfrute aún más de lo que quisiera gracias a ustedes! ¡SON LOS MEJORES LECTORES CALABAZA DEL MUNDO! **

**En especial, un enorme abrazo para todos mis lectores aquí, en fanfiction, créanme cuando les digo que aquí tenía esperanzas por debajo de cero de llegar a alguien :( . Y cuando vi los comentarios y el apoyo pequeño, me emocione demasiado y me hizo demasiado feliz. Muchísimas gracias, son lo mejor de lo mejor.**

**¡Cuídense mucho! **

**¡Los amo! **


End file.
